


Призрак с тысячью лиц

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: Нью-Йорк настигает Хэллоуин, а команду Машины — трансцендентность и охота на привидений.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Все выжили.

**Часть первая. Одиннадцать друзей Машины**  
**  
** **Шоу**

— У нас новый номер, — произнес Финч, прикрепляя скотчем фотографии к стеклу. — Вернее, целых пять.  
Рут и Шоу внимательно всмотрелись в новые лица. Четыре женщины средних лет: две вполне обычных, одна подчеркнуто университетской наружности, и еще одна — весьма необычной. И какой-то мужчина, очень похожий на электрика.  
Шоу хмыкнула. Суперкомпьютер Финча оказался неожиданно щедрым после недель молчания. И это с тех пор, как они были вынуждены скрываться, жить до отвращения скучной жизнью и передвигаться по городу от одной безопасной точки до другой, словно очутились внутри бродилки с разбросанными на пути препятствиями.  
Краем глаза она наблюдала за Рут, которая, глубоко вдохнув, подошла поближе — рассмотреть номера. На ее лице появилась многообещающая улыбка. Так улыбаются люди, вспоминающие, что жизнь вокруг них — не только бесконечное колесо рутины.  
Шоу ощущала позабытый азарт каждой клеточкой тела.  
— Придется привлечь все силы. Мистер Риз уже следит за одним из них, — Финч остановился у фотографии мужчины. — Алан Килби, 30 лет, образование в области IT. В юности подозревался в хакерстве. Занимает должность системного аналитика в компании, выкупленной Децима Текнолоджис около месяца назад. В последнее время активность нашего противника значительно возросла. Алан Килби работает в новом центре обработки данных, и что удивительно, этот центр располагается прямиком...  
Финч вздрогнул, словно в его ухе раздался выстрел.  
— Уже четыре номера, — печально констатировал он, снимая физиономию электрика с доски. — Килби насмерть придавило упавшим серверным шкафом. Пожалуйста выбирайтесь оттуда, мистер Риз. Нет, мистер Риз, я никогда не верил и не верю в отлетающие от тел души, да и вам не советую.  
Шоу попыталась представить себе Джона, напуганного увиденным призраком, и не смогла. Но мысль чем-то настораживала.  
— А зря, — протянула Рут, прислушиваясь к голосу Машины в своем ухе, — в мире много удивительного и необъяснимого. Я, пожалуй, займусь этим номером.  
Она показала рукой на фото наиболее эксцентричной особы в больших желтых очках и со светлыми волосами, по-панковски закрученными в чудом не падающую на лоб спираль.  
_Что-то в ней не так. Что-то странное. И я, кажется, знаю, что._  
Шоу бросила на Рут один из своих фирменных взглядов, способных прожигать насквозь:  
— Увидела родственную душу?  
Рут парировала улыбкой _а-что-тут-такого_? Невыносимой, бесящей, самоуверенной улыбкой.  
— Я чувствую большой технический потенциал.  
— Угу, — промычала Шоу, громко прихлебывая колу. — Провидица ты наша. Кто там еще остался?  
Рут воспользовалась заминкой, чтобы отобрать у нее бумажный стакан и сделать глубокий, полный удовольствия глоток. Шоу завороженно смотрела, пока не поймала себя на мысли, что стоило бы прекратить пялиться.  
Финч задумчиво копался в компьютере, собирая информацию воедино, и, казалось, напрочь позабыл о их присутствии в убежище.  
— Кто остался? Пэтти Толан, бывшая сотрудница метрополитена, закончила комьюнити-колледж штата, в настоящее время работает на, хм... Центр Метафизических исследований. Красноречивое название. Можете взять ее, мисс Шоу.  
— Отлично, — Шоу заткнула пистолет за пояс, проверила мини-гранаты и любимый нано в ботинке, удовлетворенно потерла руки и только после этого вернула свою колу обратно. Сбоку на стакане игриво улыбался отпечаток губ Рут. Сама она вызывающе смотрела на Шоу, как будто хотела спросить: «Сотрешь?», но не спрашивала.  
Шоу мысленно выругалась и протерла край стакана оттянутым рукавом. Можно было не делать этого, но тогда в их молчаливой игре победа осталась бы за Рут. Упрямство не позволяло Шоу поступить иначе.  
Соприкосновение губ через стаканчик. Почти поцелуй.  
_Ох уж эти детские поверья и шутки_.  
— А чем занимаются наши прекрасные леди? — спросила она, заставляя себя переключиться на более важную задачу.  
Прежде чем Финч, с явным неудовольствием рассматривавший с экрана обложку книги «Призраки из нашего прошлого», смог повернуться и ответить, Рут все объяснила:  
— Не поверишь, Сэм, ловят привидений.  
**  
****Джон**

Джон Риз никогда не верил в призраков, кроме тех, что на самом деле состоят из плоти и крови, и преследуют свою жертву по приказу высших инстанций.  
Но тут дело было серьезным.  
Новый номер, внезапная смерть которого окончила его задание, был сотрудником фирмы, разрабатывающей дешевенький софт для тех, кто не мог оплатить программное обеспечение подороже, и умер в одном из самых опасных мест на сегодняшний день — в центре обработки данных, принадлежащем Децима Текнолоджис.  
— Финч, ты можешь мне не верить, но я видел это собственными глазами. Нечто прозрачное отделилось от тела и попыталось мне что-то объяснить.  
Несмотря на то, что внутри его обуревали сомнения и странное волнение, Риз невозмутимо снял кобуру, повесил пиджак на стул и сделал им по чашке чая.  
— Джон, — сказал ему Финч мягко, но встревоженно, как говорил в самые редкие моменты, например, когда Риз был болен. — Мне кажется, вам просто хочется верить в привидения, потому что это связь с прошлым.  
Чай сенча имел превосходный вкус и умиротворяющий запах. Чашка грела руку, но не обжигала: Джон практически в совершенстве овладел искусством заваривания и не использовал крутой кипяток. Все это сочетание маленьких деталей должно было Финча растрогать. Наверное, именно поэтому, пытаясь загладить свою недоверчивость, Гарольд вежливо поинтересовался:  
— Так что же пыталась донести до вас эта… субстанция?  
В ответ Джон Риз мрачно пожал плечами:  
— Наверное, что мы все умрем. Он умер, то есть, скорее всего, был жертвой, а не преступником. Сколько номеров у нас осталось, Финч?  
— На данный момент суммарно выпало четыреста двадцать номеров, — увидев взметнувшуюся бровь Джона, Финч поспешил пояснить, — и четыреста пятнадцать из них давно мертвы. Они погибли в разное время, а четыреста шестнадцатый — сегодня днем. Наверно, сбой программы выдал нам четыре сотни мертвецов, хотя тут мисс Гроувз со мной не согласна. Четыреста семнадцатого и восемнадцатого мисс Шоу и мисс Гроувз взяли на себя. У нас осталось два последних живых номера, мистер Риз. Как вам этот? Доктор Эрин Гилберт, защитила диссертацию в области физики высоких энергий.  
Джон Риз остановился возле фотоснимка с неуверенно улыбавшимся доктором наук, а затем с хитрым прищуром взглянул на Финча.  
— Странно, что ты не взялся сам курировать столь умную женщину.  
— У меня в запасе есть еще одна, — парировал Финч, указывая на пухлое и весьма самоуверенное личико в больших очках. Джон подумал, что очки в современном мире всегда идут в комплекте со знаниями и научной гордостью. «Эбигайл Йейтс» было подписано поверх фотографии.  
— Они не похожи на преступниц.  
— Мистер Риз, четыреста пятнадцать призраков похожи на преступников еще меньше.

**Эрин**

Эрин Гилберт никогда не везло с мужчинами.  
В школе и в колледже она не отличалась популярностью, и, хотя ее лучшая, но такая же непопулярная подруга Эбби утверждала, что проблема в окружающих, а не в них самих, в глубине души Эрин ей не верила.  
Что именно в ней было не так, доктор Гилберт совершенно не представляла. Это же не бином Ньютона и даже не закон Бугера-Ламберта-Бэра, где все было просто и понятно.  
Ее консультант с места стажировки хотя и говорил иногда, что считает ее «очаровательным физиком», вкладывал в свои слова смысл скорее пренебрежительный, чем одобрительный. Очаровательный физик в его системе ценностей ничего не значил. Мужчины именно такого склада и составляли круг общения Эрин в колумбийском университете, которому она отдала лучшие годы своей жизни. Все прочие мужчины, при всех своих мужских достоинствах, физикой, увы, не увлекались. Они годились для того, чтобы ими похвастаться и повысить свою, оттоптанную коллегами, самооценку, но нечто большее? Нет. В ее окружении очень долго не было никого, увлеченного теми же теориями. Того, с кем можно было бы проводить двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом и делать вычисления, совершать открытия и проверять гипотезы.  
Может быть, именно тут и была зарыта собака, и Эрин обязательно об этом подумала бы. Но, как только ее уволили и не надо было скрывать свое увлечение паранормальным, она тотчас же вдохнула полной грудью и полностью отдалась своей давней страсти.  
Итак, Эрин Гилберт не везло с мужчинами. В принципе.  
Поэтому она была поражена, когда на пороге ее квартиры появился высокий, чем-то похожий на супергероя, мужчина в костюме, слегка запыхавшийся, словно за ним кто-то гнался.  
Необходимо отметить, что день у Эрин выдался не самый простой. С утра ее поджидала работа, которой в последнее время становилось только больше и больше. Спозаранку возле ее дома остановился дежурный катафалк Охотников за привидениями, и она услышала бодрый голос Джиллиан Хольцман, своего товарища по команде обезвреживателей паранормального:  
— Рота пааааадъем! Свежеиспеченный фантом четвертого уровня в здании датацентра!  
Там действительно оказался призрак. Он радостно рванул им навстречу, отчаянно жестикулируя, но четыре лазерных луча быстро и эффективно поймали его и опустили в ловушку. Хоть на этот раз и обошлось без душа из эктоплазмы, лимит приключений на сегодняшний день Эрин считала исчерпанным.  
Предъявив жетон, мужчина осторожно втолкнул ее внутрь помещения, самовольно прошел в гостиную и задернул штору на окне:  
— За вами следят. Судя по всему, хотят убить.  
— Но...как? За что? Я не понимаю, — она осторожно выглянула наружу сквозь узкую полоску незадернутого окна.  
Там была все та же обычная жизнь. Громыхал мусоровоз, сигналили такси, мигал светофор, два незнакомых человека в одинаковых неприметных костюмах уверенно двигались по направлению к ее дому, словно пара терминаторов.  
— Дело в вашей работе, – перезаряжая пистолет, объяснял незнакомец. — Я отведу вас в безопасное место.  
— А может, все-таки вызвать полицию? — неуверенно предположила Эрин. Правда, полиция еще ни разу их не выручала, но разве не так полагается поступать, когда ты в опасности?  
— Детектив Райли к вашим услугам, — незнакомец несколько раз оглушительно выстрелил через ее свежеотмытое окно с аккуратными рядами кактусов. Двое других сразу же ответили ему и окончательно испортили подоконник. — Вам следует доверять мне.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что доверять им точно нет никаких оснований. Нам нужно немедленно выходить, эти двое поостерегутся открыто нападать на вас сейчас, но не исчезнут.  
— Тогда подождите, — Эрин открыла ящик тумбочки, где хранила самое необходимое. — Без этого я не уйду.  
— Швейцарский армейский нож?  
— Да. Мой талисман.  
— Полезный талисман, — задумчиво произнес детектив Райли. — Военные дарят их на память своим девушкам.  
Эрин хотела было что-то сказать, но смешалась, и слова растерялись сами собой.

**Пэтти**

Пэтти Толан всегда любила историю. Для девчонки, выросшей в Бед-Стай, это увлечение было необычным, но Пэтти уважали за то, что она не уставала учиться и стремилась узнать что-нибудь новенькое, даже если это новенькое касалось копания в семейных корнях, собирания городских страшилок и разглядывания исторической застройки.  
«Ее дед владел похоронным бюро, ее отец владел похоронным бюро, ее дядя, наконец, сидит за рулем катафалка, — поговаривали соседи. — Толанов вечно влекут земля да какие-то старые кости».  
Она грезила археологией, читала приключенческие романы, и на уроках английского ее хвалили за наблюдательность, но на учебу в престижном месте у нее попросту не было денег, а стипендию получить не удалось: школьные оценки по остальным предметам не вызывали оптимизма.  
В муниципальном колледже она хотела выбрать курс истории, но заведение не могло похвастаться отличными преподавателями, а служба метрополитена, согласившаяся оплатить ее обучение, не интересовалась прошлым. Взяв от образовательной системы все, что ей было интересно, Пэтти перешла к самообучению. Она часто, насколько ей позволял рабочий график, просиживала вечера в библиотеке, посещала публичные лекции и участвовала в семинарах.  
Одним из существенных преимуществ перехода на новую работу было то, что чтение старинных фолиантов стало ее прямой обязанностью. Вот и сегодня после выезда в центр обработки данных она направилась в публичную библиотеку. Вернув прежнюю и выбрав новую порцию старинных изданий, она бережно загрузила книги в специально купленный для этих целей рюкзак и направилась пешком к штаб-квартире. Погода располагала к пешим прогулкам, и Пэтти насвистывала какой-то старый прилипчивый мотив.  
Через три квартала она заметила, что за ней кто-то идет.  
Встречи с грабителем Пэтти никогда не опасалась: рука у нее была тяжелая, а книги не представляли для местного хулиганья никакой ценности. Но она прошла уже целый квартал, намеренно сделав крюк через детскую площадку, а ощущение, что за ней следят, никуда не исчезло.  
Несколько старых приемов позволили определить, что преследовательницей была невысокая темноволосая женщина.  
Пэтти выросла в северной части Бруклина, где друг к другу лепятся одинаковые дома чернокожих семей, и в каждом втором кто-нибудь не поделил что-нибудь с соседом. Она хорошо помнила это ощущение — когда среди праздно шатающихся кто-то идет именно за тобой, и прекрасно знала, что делать в таких случаях. Кроме того, это был ее город. Она изучала его, она знала в нем такие места, на которые мало кто обращает внимание.  
Когда преследовательница завернула в небольшой проулок, в котором рядами громоздились мусорные баки, Пэтти оказалась прямо перед ее носом и внушительно уперла руки в бока.  
— Слушай, красавица, я же вижу, что ты за мной тащишься. Понравилась, что ли? Тогда тебе не повезло: я не по девочкам.  
Женщина даже не поморщилась.  
— Тебя хотят убить, — просто сказала она, как говорят, что нужно купить хлеба. — А я знаю, кто, и где ты можешь спрятаться.  
— Дорогуша, тогда тебя ждет сюрприз. Я вообще-то охотница на привидений и сама могу за себя постоять. Видала? — Пэтти предъявила миниатюрную версию призракорезки, сделанную недавно Хольцман специально для нее. Игрушка пришлась настолько по душе, что Пэтти постоянно таскала ее с собой и, достав из рюкзака, покрутила прямо перед носом преследовательницы. — Пусть только сунутся.  
— И что, против живых тоже помогает? — едко поинтересовалась та. — Мисс Толан, можете называть меня... допустим, Грей. Вы и трое ваших коллег в опасности. Я здесь, чтобы защитить вас.  
Эта Грей не была похожа на двух квадратных парней из спецслужб, которые сопровождали мэра, и с которыми охотникам то и дело приходилось сталкиваться, но что-то в ней заставляло поверить, что она знает, о чем говорит. Опасность.  
Кроме того, ее пояс оттопыривал пистолет, но, казалось, пользоваться им она вовсе не собиралась.  
Пэтти задумалась. Ветер, гоняющий мусор вдоль домов и приносящий запах гнили, не давал ей сосредоточиться. Незнакомка ждала, не очень терпеливо, но никак не выказывала угрозы. Пистолет за поясом тревожил Пэтти, но тревога все-таки началась немного раньше.  
Сегодня утром.  
Вызов охотников был каким-то странным, как подсказывало ей чутье.  
— Ты ведь тут из-за призрака того парня? Его еще так странно прихлопнуло. Он как будто пытался нам что-то сказать… Допустим, я тебе поверила. Немножечко... погоди-ка, если ты здесь со мной, то кто позаботится об остальных?  
— У меня тоже есть коллеги, — сухо ответила Грей, — и нам пора двигаться. Скоро здесь будет людно. Посмотри наверх, под крышей камера видеонаблюдения.  
— Ну и что?  
— В данный момент мы в это наблюдение не попадаем. Но несколько раз попали по дороге сюда. За нами следят. А мы в тупике. Здесь нас будет очень удобно раз и навсегда стереть из любых баз данных, так что давай-ка уберемся отсюда.  
И будто в подтверждение ее слов из глубины переулка показался мужчина в черном костюме.  
— Что-то они быстро, — сквозь зубы пробормотала Грей и, схватив за руку, вытащила Пэтти из переулка.  
С другой стороны улицы к ним стремительно приближалась женщина, на первый взгляд, какая-то обитательница офисов. Вот только выражение лица ее было совсем не офисным. Грей резко развернула их в обратном направлении.  
Сердце Пэтти подпрыгивало в груди, книги в рюкзаке били в спину, а огромные кольца сережек холодными полумесяцами прижимались к шее.  
Пройдя быстрым шагом несколько десятков метров, они завернули в небольшой супермаркет.  
Вялый сотрудник с глазами токсикомана толкал тележку к двери черного хода. Грей нырнула в сторону, спрятавшись за стеллажом, и заставила Пэтти присесть рядом.  
Мужчина в черном и женщина со странным выражением лица зашли и, разделившись, двинулись вдоль рядов бакалеи и хозтоваров.  
— Тсс, — Грей приложила палец к губам и, проведя Пэтти по слепой зоне между двумя старенькими камерами, нырнула в заднюю дверь.  
Пэтти ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.

**Эбби**

В жизни Эбби Йейтс случались моменты, когда все шло кувырком не просто так, а прямиком во время обеда. Можно сказать, из этих моментов состояли десять лет ее карьеры в разных институтах. Сначала они соглашались предоставить ей лабораторию, а потом, разобравшись поподробнее с предметом ее исследований, указывали на дверь в самый неподходящий момент.  
Но, казалось, в последний год все наладилось.  
Она только поднесла палочки к лапше, источающей аромат курицы в специях, как некое внутреннее чувство заставило ее обернуться.  
Незнакомец за соседним столиком, облаченный в костюм-тройку, невозмутимо попивал чай и читал газету, но интуиция Эбби, позволявшая ей безошибочно выбирать себе место работы, друзей и приключения на пятую точку, подсказывала, что всего минуту назад он смотрел прямо на нее.  
Незнакомец поднял взгляд.  
Эбби вопросительно приподняла брови.  
Незнакомец в тройке покинул свое место и, прихрамывая, направился прямиком к ней.  
— Доктор Йейтс, если не ошибаюсь? — сказал он хорошо поставленным голосом с четким, лекторским выговором.  
— Здравствуйте, — Эбби неохотно отложила палочки в сторону. — Если вы хотите книгу с автографом, то последние экземпляры остались в нашем офисе, но я могу подсказать вам адрес.  
— Было бы крайне любезно с вашей стороны, но я подошел не за этим. Могу я присесть?  
— Это зависит от того, зачем вы все-таки ко мне подошли, — настороженно сказала Эбби, но подвинула соседний стул поближе к нему.  
— Я пришел сказать вам, — прежде чем сесть, незнакомец осмотрелся кругом, поворачиваясь всем корпусом, словно робот, в шее которого заклинило шарнир, — что вы в опасности.  
— Знаете, у меня сегодня был очень тяжелый день, — Эбби доверительно наклонилась над столом. — Сначала вместо бифштекса мне принесли фалафель, потом вместо одного положили пять пакетиков сахара к чаю. И даже вместо чая положили сахар. А потом нас вызвали в центр обработки данных какой-то фирмы в самом сердце Манхэттена. На сверхсрочное задание! По устранению сверхплотного фантома четвертого уровня, который моментально материализовался над только что образовавшимся трупом, и мы еще два часа колесили по зданию по колено в эктоплазме. Я вижу опасность так близко, что могу различить элементарные частицы, из которых она состоит.  
— Простите, по устранению кого? — у незнакомца ощутимо дернулся глаз.  
— Привидения, — Эбби ткнула пальцем в свой бейджик, на котором под фотографией и регалиями мелкими буквами было написано «Центр метафизических исследований» и крупными — «Охотники за привидениями». — Вы, возможно, слышали о нас. Или видели наш канал на Ютубе.  
— Да, и я оставил вам несколько замечаний...  
— А, вы тот самый анонимус с бозоном Хиггса? Значит, его открытие в корне опровергает теорию об увеличении плотности материи при попадании фантома в электромагнитное поле? — Эбби начинала злиться. Голод, чужая рассеянность и вот теперь — идеологический противник, как будто первых двух бед было недостаточно. — Я выложу доказательства в следующий четверг.  
— Я не могу обещать вам, что посмотрю, — незнакомец тоже ощутимо нервничал, как будто вот-вот должно было произойти что-то, что его тревожило. — Вас с коллегами вызвали устранить последствия небольшого нарушения в центре обработки данных, принадлежащем Децима Текнолоджис?  
— Да. Сегодня утром.  
Эбби с сожалением ощущала, как теплое дыхание лапши покидает ее, а ситуация понятнее не становится.  
Незнакомец тоже подался вперед и понизил голос.  
— И теперь, после того, как вы выполнили свои обязанности, Децима захотела избавиться от вас. Команда оперативников уже выехала сюда и за вашими коллегами.  
— Я должна им позвонить, — пробормотала Эбби, набирая номер Хольцман. В трубке заиграла мелодия в стиле диско. Хольцман наверняка была в лаборатории и ничего не слышала. Тогда Эбби набрала по очереди Эрин и Пэтти. Их телефоны тоже молчали. По мнению Эбби, это не доказывало ровным счетом ничего. Внезапно развиртуализовавшийся анонимус вполне мог оказаться безобидным городским сумасшедшим. — Почему я должна вам верить?  
— Потому что в ближайшее время сюда должны войти люди в костюмах, которым поручено устранить вас как нежелательную угрозу. Вы не перепутаете их ни с кем другим, потому что они действуют слаженно и по-деловому.  
Эбби пригубила чай из чашки, решив, что подошедший точно сбежал из психушки. Говорят, есть такая разновидность паранойи — все время кажется, что за тобой следят.  
— Кстати, вы не представились.  
Незнакомец со вздохом пояснил:  
— Я предпочел бы избежать ненужных деталей, но вижу, что вас это настораживает. Можете называть меня профессор Уистлер.  
Эбби уже успела пожалеть о том, что сама завела разговор в область знакомства. Профессор не походил на того, кто желал бы подцепить одинокую Эбигайл Йейтс, и тем более на того, кто хотел бы вступить в дискуссию с доктором Йейтс. Она все еще решала, считать ли, что он не в себе, когда в столовую вошли трое в одинаковых костюмах, похожие на кинематографических спецагентов и на команду с Уолл-стрит одновременно.  
— Пригнитесь, — зашептал Эбби ее новый знакомый, с трудом скрываясь под столом и увлекая ее за собой. — Это то, о чем я говорил. Нам необходимо выбраться через черный ход.  
— И куда же мы пойдем? — зашептала она в ответ.  
Профессор поправил очки, взглянул на экран своего смартфона, где отражалась карта Нью-Йорка с выделенными красным областями.  
— В данный момент самым безопасным местом можно назвать ваш офис.

**Хольцман**

Джиллиан Хольцман, или просто Хольц, как называли ее коллеги и друзья, как раз заканчивала работать над переключателем, позволяющим многозарядному плазменному револьверу легким нажатием переходить из режима «один заряд — один выстрел» в режим «многозарядность — множество выстрелов сразу», когда на подоконнике в ее лаборатории очутилась совершенно незнакомая женщина.  
Надо сказать, что подобная ситуация не была Хольцман в новинку. В прошлом она сама неоднократно залезала в окно к милым девушкам, однажды умудрившись проделать подобное с букетом роз в зубах (целоваться после было чертовски больно). Однако в данный момент Хольцман была всецело поглощена научным процессом и на прекрасных незнакомок не рассчитывала.  
— Вот это подарочек, — она закинула очки на лоб и потерла глаза, пытаясь прогнать видение. — А входная дверь не предупредила, что переехала сюда.  
Нежданная визитерша обвела взглядом рабочий беспорядок и соблазнительно улыбнулась:  
— Очевидные решения иногда слишком скучны, не так ли? Уж мы-то с вами прекрасно это понимаем.  
Заинтригованная, Хольцман неторопливо поднялась из-за стола.  
— Фа-а-акт, — согласилась она, усмехаясь, — Но все же, что вы делаете в моей лаборатории без приглашения?  
Незнакомка отвлеклась на несколько секунд, прислушиваясь, кажется, к сигналам из гарнитуры, и произнесла:  
— Ваша жизнь в опасности, доктор Хольцман.  
— А, ну тогда — добро пожаловать, — Хольцман продолжала усмехаться, покручивая в руке крестовую отвертку и во все глаза рассматривая собеседницу. Причина ее визита по-прежнему оставалась затемненной, как забрало сварочного шлема, но занимательной, как вопрос о присуждении Нобелевской премии в области математики. — Перед ужином я как раз собиралась взорвать пару ядерных реакторов и развинтить призраколовку, чтобы проверить, есть ли в ней обещанное давление в сотню мегапаскалей.  
Незнакомка пропустила этот пассаж мимо ушей. На ее лице отразились снисходительность и понимание, наигранные, но говорящие: «Да, да, я поняла, что тебе весело. Ну же, соберись, я не шучу».  
— Опасность исходит не от оборудования, доктор Хольцман, и даже не от призраков, а от живых людей. Двое оперативников будут здесь через четыре минуты двадцать семь секунд. С очень высокой долей вероятности им поручено вас убить. Никто из посторонних не представляет, насколько опасны... ваши игрушки, — и пока Хольцман пребывала в изумлении, незнакомка взяла с соседнего стола экспериментальную модель плазменных наручников и с интересом пощелкала застежкой. — Если начнется стрельба — это может поставить под угрозу жизни людей в нескольких ближайших кварталах. Предлагаю вам последовать за мной и покинуть это уютное местечко.  
Она подошла к окну и несколько секунд всматривалась в тихие послеобеденные окрестности квартала.  
— Кстати, можете называть меня Рут.  
— Рут, — произнесла Хольцман, на всякий случай запирая рабочие рюкзаки в специально отведенные шкафчики с желто-черными кругами. — Не-а. Никуда я не пойду. Если эти самые преследователи здесь что-нибудь взорвут, мы не успеем удалиться на достаточное расстояние от эпицентра. Как вы относитесь к шикарным воронкам от взрывов?  
Рут склонила голову к левому плечу и безмятежно улыбнулась, словно в ухо ей лилась мягкая колыбельная, затем приложила палец к губам, призывая помолчать, так что шутка про связь с космосом, которая так и вертелась у Хольцман на языке, пропала впустую.  
— Да, пожалуй, останемся здесь. Мне сообщили, что это место безопаснее всего, — она бесцеремонно уселась на ближайший стол и разложила на нем небольшой арсенал, пригодный для причинения вреда человеку, — во всяком случае, пока. Но небольшая подготовка не помешает.  
Хольцман с большим интересом взглянула на оружейное изобилие, которым орудовала Рут.  
Доказательства ее слов не заставили себя долго ждать. К крыльцу соседнего, давно пустующего, дома, уверенно двигались серьезные ребята в костюмах. Хольцман могла поклясться, что покинутые этажи тоже заполняются незаметными, но не менее серьезными, людьми. Рут методично зарядила два ствола, так обыденно, словно готовила обед.  
— Ничего, если я тоже настрою оборудование? Оно вообще-то против фантомов, но я смотрю, вы мастер своего дела и скоро подбросите мне парочку свежих привидений.  
Во всей этой неразберихе Джиллиан Хольцман пыталась вспомнить, за что на ее голову могло бы свалиться столь масштабное возмездие. Уран и плутоний, купленные с рук в Бронксе? Может быть, протонный лазер, давно разобранный на детали, был снабжен специальным чипом для слежения за незаконными техническими экспериментами?  
Хольцман помотала головой. Она была убеждена, что следить за ней станут не раньше, чем власть над миром захватит искусственный интеллект.  
— Не исключено, — Рут взяла на прицел одно окно, затем другое, хотя подозрительные личности затихли, рассосредоточившись по периметру. — Но сначала выключите компьютер и телефон.  
— Зачем?  
— У них есть доступ ко всем включенным камерам.  
— До чего техника дошла, — присвистнула Хольцман, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, в наступившей тишине внезапно издавшего вопль: «Staying alive! Staying alive! A-a-a-a! Staying alive!»  
— Тсс, — Рут приложила палец к губам и окинула взглядом двор. — Какое подозрительное бездействие, мальчики... Вы ждете коллег, доктор Хольцман?  
Хольцман с сожалением выключила телефон, так и не выяснив, для чего пять раз звонила Эбби, и один — _о, неужели?_ — Эрин.  
— Уверена, что все они скоро будут здесь.  
— А местечко-то все безопаснее и безопаснее, — Хольцман кивнула в сторону прогуливающихся по двору «костюмов».  
— Я знаю точно. Просто поверьте мне. _Она_ никогда не ошибается, — сказала Рут со странной интонацией, полной нежности и восхищения к неведомому источнику информации.  
Гарнитуры в ее ухе не Хольцман не увидела.  
**  
****Рут**

Машина была права ( _А когда она была не права?_ ), и путь наверх по пожарной лестнице привел Рут прямиком в действующую лабораторию.  
На теплый прием, насколько он может быть теплым среди титановых ускорителей частиц, лазерных ловушек и плазменных детекторов, она не рассчитывала. Ее новая знакомая была техническим гением, можно сказать, от бога, если бы Рут верила в запредельное и метафизическое так, как обычно верят другие.  
Под прикрытием обветшалых стен странная команда сумела воспроизвести мини-центр по исследованию материи и работала на той тонкой границе между живым существом и неживым предметом, которой Рут затруднялась найти название.  
При одной только мысли об этом в голове всплывало слово "антинаучно".  
Мир, существующий за границей смерти, способный контактировать с миром живых. От этого и с ума сойти можно.  
Рут решила, что подумает об этом позже.  
— И что делает эта штука? — спросила она доктора Хольцман.  
— Это отсек предварительного содержания призраков перед их помещением в хранилище, — доктор Хольцман рассказывала о своем оборудовании так просто, словно это была обычная механическая мышеловка. — Загружаешь свеженького, он адаптируется, а потом отправляется на тот свет. Тот, где обитают ему подобные. Сейчас у нас там один клиент.  
— То есть, другими словами, в вашей лаборатории находится дыра между двумя мирами, а посередине — камера предварительного заключения?  
Лицо доктора Хольцман отразило некоторое замешательство.  
— Да, да, — ответила она, засунув руки в карманы и покачиваясь с пятки на носок, — мы отправляем их домой экспрессом. И без "вокзала" тут не обойтись. Эти, как вы говорите, дыры, невозможно перекрыть полностью. Они будут возникать. Вот как в последнее время — они возникают слишком часто.  
— Один мой друг сказал бы, что это все крайне похоже на мошенничество, — подытожила Рут, опираясь на крышку хранилища, напоминающего сейф.  
— Как и это ваше предвидение будущего, — доктор Хольцман покрутила пальцем около уха.  
— Это — не предвидение будущего, это и есть будущее. Венец современных технологий.  
— А это, может, и не венец, но тоже большой прыжок вперед. Ой, не-не-не, не опирайтесь на этот рычаг!  
Рут поспешно отодвинулась от крышки, испытывая странное ощущение, что подошла к опасному рубежу. Голос в ухе молчал. Это значило, что прямой угрозы нет, но хранилище словно дышало опасностью.  
С лестницы послышались торопливые шаги и стук каблуков, и через несколько мгновений дверь в лабораторию распахнул Риз, мягко поддерживая одну из коллег доктора Хольцман своей большой рукой. По мнению Рут, для только что спасенной женщины она слишком сильно светилась от желания продемонстрировать своего нежданного телохранителя.  
— Хольц, мы в опасности, — торопливо начала она, сделав пару стремительных шагов навстречу, но внезапно, наткнувшись взглядом на Рут, словно устыдилась своего порыва. — Добрый день! Какой-то день знакомств сегодня. Я — Эрин Гилберт, работаю здесь.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор Гилберт, — нараспев произнесла Рут, локтем ощущая, как доктор Хольцман, тоже было устремившаяся вперед, делает два шага назад. — Привет, здоровяк.  
— Рут, — бесстрастно отозвался Риз. — Я — детектив Райли, полиция Нью-Йорка. Вы в опасности. Нам стоит подождать здесь ваших коллег, наших коллег и дальнейших инструкций.  
— Вот черт, — пробормотала доктор Хольцман, не сводя обеспокоенного взгляда с массивной фигуры Джона Риза, сразу занявшего наблюдательный пост у окна. Взгляда в сторону Эрин Гилберт она, напротив, старалась избегать.  
— Как у вас тут интересно, — промурлыкала Рут, слегка похлопав свою подопечную по плечу. Брови Эрин Гилберт вопросительно приподнялись.  
— А могу ли я поинтересоваться, что вы тут делаете? — натянуто спросила она.  
— Я тут де... подругу вашу спасаю, — вздохнув, пояснила Рут и убрала пистолеты за пояс. Судя по лицу Риза и томительному молчанию в ухе, Самаритянин тянул время.  
— Надеюсь, что он такой же умный, как и здоровый, — упавшим голосом сказала доктор Хольцман и двумя пальцами указала на фигуру Риза, который, по всей видимости, звонил Гарольду.  
— Я бы на вашем месте не надеялась, — Рут обворожительно улыбнулась и набрала номер Шоу.

**Эбби**

— То есть, вы утверждаете, что мы живем в мире, полном опасной и неуправляемой мистики?  
— То есть, вы утверждаете, что мы живем в мире воплотившейся в жизнь теории заговора?  
Эбби Йейтс бросила на профессора Уистлера взгляд, отражающий все, что она думает о ретроградах от науки, которые уже десять лет вставляют палки в колеса революционным исследованиям. Во взгляде профессора, в свою очередь, читались укор и недоверие. Эбби понимала все отчетливее, что каждый из них был убежден, что его противник и, по иронии судьбы, союзник тоже, — сумасшедший.  
Это противостояние длилось уже несколько часов, изматывало и никак не могло пройти пик накала.  
В пожарной станции, как и под ее окнами, было необычайно людно.  
Команда профессора Уистлера состояла из настоящих профессионалов, но сама причина, по которой эти люди собрали их здесь, не желала поместиться у Эбби в голове. Хольцман, с которой они обменялись короткими, быстрыми взглядами, только пожала плечами. Кажется, она им верила, и этот факт особенно сбивал с толку.  
Спутники профессора — детектив Райли, который явно знал толк в осадах зданий, и некая мисс Грей, напоминающая живое воплощение противотанкового ежа, — успели забаррикадировать все двери и занять удобные позиции у разных окон.  
Глядя на них, Пэтти на всякий случай разложила пиццу по тарелкам. « _Гостеприимство — прежде всего_ », — подумалось Эбби. В жарком споре немудрено и проголодаться. Тем временем коробка Принглс, подпирающая ящик с вышедшим из строя оборудованием, уверенно теряла свое содержимое.  
Люди в костюмах, дежурившие под окнами, меж тем, наблюдали и бездействовали, пока внутри здания ничего не происходило, кроме идеологических противоречий.  
— Я и так вынужден был подтвердить вам слишком много фактов, — профессор Уистлер изредка поглядывал на женщину, представившуюся коротким и амбициозным прозвищем «Рут». Она восседала на столе у окна с видом «все идет по плану», и Эбби решила, что именно от нее зависит что-то важное, о чем профессор до сих пор не успел упомянуть. — Ваши же сведения я фактами назвать не могу. Иная форма материи, характерная для иного мира, который существует одновременно с нами в другом измерении! Чем же вы измеряете это измерение?  
— Вы знакомы с концепцией множественной параллельности вселенных? — теряя терпение, переспросила Эбби. — Чтобы понять, необходимо отталкиваться от нее. Я говорю вам, что существуют доказательства того, что явления, называемые паранормальными, никакая не выдумка. Я посвятила этому всю свою жизнь. Эти явления подчиняются законам физики и описываются формулами! Одно из доказательств находится сейчас здесь, в этой комнате. Это тот самый призрак того самого убитого сегодня утром IT-специалиста, за которым вы следили.  
— А я говорю вам, что нет такого доказательства, в которое я мог бы поверить, с учетом того, что мистическое — не более чем выдумка, на том только основании, что оно — прямая противоположность науки.  
Эбби шумно выдохнула, чувствуя себя большой кастрюлей, с которой слетела крышка, и пар повалил в потолок. За последние пару лет это заезженное утверждение стало особенно невыносимым. Особенно для того, кто уже очень давно пытался доказать, что мистика — это всего лишь не до конца исследованная область науки.  
Руки у Эбби дрожали.  
— Так, сейчас вы все увидите. Эрин, держи протонную пушку... Пэтти, будь готова присоединиться.  
— Эбби, — яростно зашептала Эрин, глаза ее округлились, — Эбби, нет, нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Мы уже наступали на эти грабли.  
Да, кажется, Эбби помнила об этом. Но в этот раз их лаборатория была лучше оборудована и они уверенно обращались со своим оружием. Эбби подумала, что можно, наконец, позволить себе небольшой момент триумфа, потому что на сей раз все под контролем.  
— Так что я должен увидеть? — сухо спросил профессор.  
— Вот это! — Эбби размашисто опустила рычаг дверцы хранилища, и в этот момент Хольцман уронила отвертки, которыми от скуки пыталась жонглировать, себе на ноги.  
Сверкнуло заискрившееся электричество. Собравшихся волной откинуло прочь от раскрывшейся пасти хранилища.  
На свет вырвался серебристый, объемный призрак свежеубиенного программиста и поднял обе ладони в знак приветствия. Секунду казалось, что сейчас он попытается заговорить, но гримаса откровенного превосходства исказила светящийся контур лица.  
Эбби успела схватить призраколовку и запустить по полу через комнату, но в этот коварный день все шло наперекосяк. Эрин безуспешно жала на спусковой крючок оружия, и в нем, как назло, что-то заклинило.  
Призрак беззвучно рассмеялся, нырнул в окно и был таков.  
— Эбигайл, мать твою, Йейтс, — тихо простонала Эрин Гилберт, глядя на нее с укоризной, весьма напоминающей профессорскую. Эбби смотрела на распахнутое окно и не могла поверить в то, что она только что совершила огромную глупость.  
— Вы и после этого нам не верите? — она сдула упавшую прядь со лба. Злость и азарт по инерции требовали свободы, хотя разум уже трезвонил о последствиях.  
Эбби сникла только тогда, когда почувствовала, что Эрин и Пэтти настойчиво оттаскивают ее от места освобождения злосчастного призрака. Вид у обеих был раздосадованный. Хольцман изо всех сил старалась не выругаться и отбивала отверткой по ладони нервный ритм.  
— Как я могу в это поверить? — профессор, близоруко щурясь, взял очки из уверенных рук детектива Райли. Он мелко дрожал, пытаясь наощупь найти опору, и, если бы не эта уверенная рука — _Но кто он, телохранитель?_ — возможно, и вовсе остался бы на полу. — Я всегда верил только своим глазам, но теперь, кажется, и глаза меня подводят...  
Мисс Грей озадаченно осматривала то место, откуда привидение, названное профессором «Килби», отправилось на просторы нью-йоркского неба.  
Преследователи, осаждавшие пожарную часть последние несколько часов, постепенно стали покидать свои посты. Сначала один, затем другой. Райли кивнул ей, показывая, что в противоположном окне он заметил ту же самую картину.  
— Ваш покойник распугал всю осаду, — заявила она таким недовольным тоном, будто ей не дали хорошенько повеселиться.  
— Похоже, наш друг Самаритянин тоже заинтригован мистером Килби. И наши новые друзья больше не приоритетная цель, — мягко сказала Рут, которую, казалось, не удивляло ничего. Она излучала непробиваемую уверенность, наверно поэтому, решила Эбби, она заставляет к себе прислушаться. — Тебе придется во все поверить, Гарри. _Она_ предусмотрела это. У _Нее_ есть план. И мы должны сделать то, что _Она_ от нас хочет.  
_Гарри._ Несмотря на досаду и чувство опустошения из-за совершенной глупости, Эбби невольно улыбнулась. Это было простое и смешное имя. Каждый второй мальчишка и заматеревший мужчина носил его. Звучало оно куда менее загадочно, чем «профессор Уистлер».  
— Мисс Гроувз, — произнес профессор _Гарри_ Уистлер, и это было очень укоризненное «мисс Гроувз», заставляющее вспомнить о том, как Цезарь восклицал «И ты, Брут!» — И чего же, в таком случае, хочет от нас Машина?  
Рут обвела взглядом всех собравшихся, заботливо стряхнула пару крошек от чипсов с майки мисс Грей и пожала плечами.  
— _Она_ хочет, чтобы для предотвращения преступлений мистера Килби мы все объединились.  
**  
****Часть вторая. Талантливый мистер Килби**  
**  
****Финч**

Октябрь большой птицей опустился на Нью-Йорк и накрыл Центральный парк желтеющими и краснеющими листьями.  
Из окна квартиры профессора Уистлера Гарольд Финч наблюдал более унылый вид: серые ряды домов без проблеска растительности. Среди соседей по лестничной площадке профессор слыл человеком замкнутым, поглощенным любимой наукой, то есть нелюдимым снобом. По вечерам он слушал классическую музыку, которая позволяла хотя бы слегка притушить визгливые звуки телевизора за стеной. Спустя несколько месяцев пребывания в этой собственноручно выбранной камере пыток, Финч начал различать каналы и передачи.  
Стоял, как уже упоминалось, октябрь, и телевидение погружалось в пучины городского фольклора. Среди фильмов все чаще появлялись истории про вампиров, а засыпал Финч под истошные крики того или иного персонажа, встретившего зловещее привидение.  
Глядя на игры теней, которые фонарь отбрасывал на потолок и стены, Финч невольно задумывался о том, как причудливо человеческое сознание, неизменно жаждущее обмануться. Он чувствовал, что понимает каждого, кто когда-либо обманывался. Дело его жизни подбрасывало ему все новые и новые способы почувствовать неуверенность в завтрашнем дне, всю непредсказуемость последствий одного-единственного желания. Когда-то он желал привнести в этот мир больше порядка, и мир, столкнувшись с инструментом привнесения, словно из чувства противоречия, становился все хаотичнее. И теперь порядок, вернее, разные виды порядка — если считать Самаритянина таким же инструментом — становился все более пугающей перспективой.  
От бессонницы Финч открыл ноутбук. Любой экран напоминал ему об одном — Машина вела себя очень тихо. Редкий голос — для Рут, редкий номер — для него и для всех остальных. Тем непонятнее на фоне этого был поток «мертвых» номеров, обрушившийся на них. Их количеству и значению до сих пор не нашлось объяснения. Финч не верил в то, что привидения _(Привидений не бывает, чем бы ни было то светящееся явление, выскочившее в окно) —_ это сила, способная причинить вред или стать участником преступления. Или, тем более, быть пострадавшей стороной. Для этого привидения должны иметь злой умысел. Может ли иметь хоть какой-то умысел то, чего не существует?  
Сложная система, которую представлял собой виртуальный интеллект, в этом Финч отдавал себе отчет, могла уподобиться человеческому разуму в некоторых вещах. В конце концов, породил ее именно он — человеческий разум, тем самым подавая пример. Но мог ли искусственно созданный интеллект поддаваться тем же страхам, что и человеческий, и потому искать веры в иррациональное? Тут Финч зашел в тупик. Стройность математической системы, лежащая в основе Машины, исключала любую иррациональность, а это значило, что Машина, созданная наблюдать за людьми, не могла рассматривать как угрозу или жертву нечто иное.  
Но она рассматривала.  
И от этого в разум Финча осторожно прокрадывалась коварная, позабытая с детства мысль, что и после смерти от человека остается нечто весьма человеческое. Может быть, это называется душа? Но если своя собственная слабость казалась Финчу естественной, то нечеловеческая — нет.  
_Все мы хотели бы знать, что за определенной границей есть что-то еще, —_ думал он, наливая воды в стакан и глядя на огни Манхэттена за рядами темных построек, - _но мы — это мы. Испокон веков. Нам необходима теория о существовании души. Но нуждается ли в этой теории нечто настолько эфемерное? Хочет ли Машина понять, что такое душа? Или, может быть, даже обладать этой, необъяснимой, но значимой для человека вещью._  
Финч быстро просмотрел новостную ленту. Среди потоков информации всплыла раздражающая реклама Центра метафизических исследований, Охотников за привидениями, как сами себя называли эти четыре странные женщины, которых Самаритянин оставил в покое так же внезапно, как хотел вычеркнуть из списка добропорядочных граждан? Проблема, которая разрешается сама собой, была Финчу в новинку. Она настораживала. С ней было что-то не так.  
Рут сказала, что Машина хотела объединить их, — вдруг вспомнилось ему.  
Разумеется, и это понимали обе стороны, эта мысль была какой-то ошибкой.  
Из телефонной будки на первом этаже раздался настойчивый звон. Финч торопливо запахнул халат, но, подойдя к двери, засомневался. Звонок разрезал ночную тишину еще раз. А затем еще и еще.  
Финч спустился вниз и снял трубку.

**Хольцман**

Осень перевалила за середину, а это значило лишь одно — дел будет невпроворот. Хольцман возвращалась на работу в то время, когда все торопились по домам, и наблюдала за суетой однонаправленных людских потоков, с которыми ей, как обычно, не по пути. В небольшой забегаловке на углу вместо футбола крутили мистические новости. Пару раз крупным планом продемонстрировали результат их утренней охоты. «Кому ты позвонишь?» — замигало поперек экрана. Помнится, Эбби вложила все деньги с продаж книги в телевизионную рекламу, но результат больше всего напоминал смешные надписи из телемагазина 90-х.  
— Уж точно не четырем бабам в комбинезонах, — сказал экрану парень, занятый выдачей заказов. Хольцман диковато улыбнулась ему и взяла сырные палочки, которые Пэтти считала слишком легкомысленной едой, Эбби жаловалась, что они перебивают аппетит, а Эрин ужасалась количеству жиров, напечатанному на упаковке, но все четверо сметали минут за пять. Парень, конечно, не узнал ее, продолжая препираться с Хольцман в формате 2D. Телевизор как раз показывал подоспевших журналистов, которые делали из ежедневной работы местечковую сенсацию.  
— Халтурка! — с порога встретил ее голос Кевина. — Сайт «Жуткоужас» пишет о нападении призрака в сосисочной на 5 авеню. У нас есть запрос с кладбища за Уолл-стрит и еще один из полицейского участка. Призрак полицейского — разве не круто? Босс, правда, вы возьмете меня с собой в этот раз?  
Боссом Кевин называл каждую из них, по очереди, наверное, чтобы не ошибиться. Хольцман однажды пошутила, что все вместе они представляют собой образцовую бюрократическую систему — четыре руководителя и один подчиненный.  
— Как только — так сразу, Кевин, — Эбби приподняла голову над компьютером, возле которого они с Эрин наверняка провели не один час, — глаза у них были красными, как у кроликов, и помахала Хольцман рукой. — Иди-ка сюда, смотри, какие новости.  
Хольцман вклинилась между ними, приобняв обеих и пытаясь вникнуть. Пакет с сырными палочками притулился на столе и отвлекал, потому что с самого утра ей не удавалось ничего перехватить по дороге. Плечо Эбби под ее рукой было теплым и покатым, а плечо Эрин напряглось, и Хольцман несколько раз сжала и разжала пальцы, пресекая желание его погладить, чтобы прогнать настороженность. Потому что настороженность прогнать было сложнее, чем призрака.  
— Одержимость, — сказала Эрин, переключая вкладки с невозмутимым выражением лица. Настолько невозмутимым, что Хольцман нестерпимо захотелось защекотать ее. С таким выражением можно читать лекцию в аудитории, где один студент зевает, другой плюется жеваной бумагой, а на задних рядах целуются парочки, пришедшие, чтобы отметиться. — И еще одна одержимость. Вот тут жалоба — в старушку-уборщицу вселился призрак. Новостной сайт пишет про странное поведение копирайтера, который полностью отключился от мира, два часа без остановки печатал и рассылал по сайтам закодированный текст. А когда закончил, попросту все забыл. Здесь у нас снова все признаки. Вот этому сайту я не стала бы доверять, но на нем снова информация — угадай, про что? — про одержимость. В этот раз тестер программного продукта целый день ходил по офису и удалял разработки из компьютеров своих сослуживцев. После того, как приступ прошел, у парня определили амнезию. А вот на этом сайте только что была информация…  
— На этот вызов мы недавно выезжали и тоже нашли парнишку, который даже не помнил, как учинил погром в офисе и уничтожил бухгалтерскую отчетность фирмы. Похоже, что-то сместилось в границах миров.  
Эбби сняла очки, как обычно делала, если собиралась сказать что-то важное.  
— Хэллоуин скоро, мы ведь все помним об этом?  
— Я помню, помню, — уверила ее Хольцман. — Скоро привидения посыплются на нас, как из рога изобилия. У меня есть задумка пары интересных штуковин. Я тут подумала, что четыре луча — это, конечно, круто, они ограничивают перемещения призраков, но еще круче будет подстраховаться и добавить что-нибудь, что наших паранормальных друзей может связать и обездвижить. И тогда они кульком будут падать прямиком в призраколовку. Баммс!  
— Эбби, у тебя новое сообщение, — заметила Эрин и, кажется, она улыбнулась этому «баммс», и новой идее, и увлекательным перспективам. Хольцман почувствовала, как изнутри ее затапливает энтузиазм и требует вычислять, чертить, собирать и испытывать.  
— Босс, так что сказать восьмому участку? — спросил Кевин, просунув голову в дверной проем. — Там по-прежнему призрак.

**Пэтти**

В полицейском участке номер восемь стояла напряженная тишина и темнота, и к тому же воняло перегоревшей проводкой и содержимым огнетушителя. Пожарные уже сворачивали шланги, скорая въехала во двор, а штатные детективы и рядовые полицейские оживленно спорили.  
На ботинок Пэтти приземлился здоровенный кусок пепла. Слегка дымящийся остов участка посматривал на них черными провалами с остатками оконных стекол.  
— Что-то не нравится мне бегать за свежатинкой, — Пэтти поморщилась. — Я конечно, все понимаю, судьба — ироничная особа: мало того, что мы разъезжали за призраками на дядюшкиной труповозке, что само по себе — огого какой сарказм, так теперь вынуждены наблюдать, как эти самые сверхплотные фантомы — Хольци, я ничего не путаю? — образуются из пустоты прямо на наших глазах. Может, Апокалипсис уже пришел, а? Я что-то не припомню четырех всадников, скакавших мимо моего дома.  
— Да лааадно. Не ворчи, — Хольцман внимательно смотрела в черный проем, оставшийся от дверей, через желтые очки. Должно быть, мир в них был вечно солнечным и безалаберным. — Наша экскурсия будет там.  
— Эй, а этих кто сюда звал? — какой-то встрепанный господин, ловя развевающийся на ветру галстук, двинулся им наперерез. — Это место преступления. Всем, кроме спецслужб, вход воспрещен.  
— Нам звонили, — веско напомнила Пэтти, набрала в легкие воздух — потому что каждый раз ей было трудновато это произнести, она заранее знала, как округлятся глаза у очередного господина-в-галстуке, как только она скажет: — В этом здании замечен призрак, и мы прибыли сюда его обезвредить.  
— Это спецслужба. Пропусти их, — низким шепотом произнес голос за ее спиной. — Это я их вызвал.  
— Вы? Райли, какого черта?  
— Это их работа.  
Господин-в-галстуке хлопал глазами, открывая и закрывая рот, как большой, брошенный на берег карп, а потом лишь махнул рукой.  
— Пойдем, — сказал детектив Райли и поднырнул под желтую ленту, приглашая их за собой.  
Внутри было совсем не так темно. Под ногами хрустело стекло. Обугленные столы и закопченные металлические ящики наверняка стояли так же, как всегда. Клочья пены белели на полу.  
— Лайонел, — позвал детектив Райли.  
В ответ раздался треск электричества, сноп искр осветил гаснущий экран компьютера в глубине следующего помещения и массивную фигуру детектива с оружием в руках. Над его головой парил полупрозрачный силуэт, становясь все более четким призраком полицейского офицера в униформе.  
— Отличный экземпляр, — Хольцман толкнула Пэтти в бок. — Сложим в коллекцию?  
— Симмонс, — голос детектива Райли прозвучал громче и резче. — За тобой пришли.  
— Как-то плохо ты сдох, — прокричал призраку второй детектив, которого Райли называл Лайонелом. — Может, попробуем еще разок?  
Призрак Симмонса коснулся вывернутых проводов, снова озарив помещение искрами. Загудел чудом выживший системный блок.  
Пэтти совершенно не разбиралась в физике. Электрическое поле казалось ей такой же мистикой и волшебством, какой иным кажется что-нибудь потустороннее. Призрак, в отличие от нее, в физике разбирался и замыкал провода, чтобы включить компьютер. Мигающий курсор на черном экране двинулся вправо, оставляя за собой белые следы букв:  
«Да, я посмотрел на тот свет, он паршив, и, знаешь, Лайонел, этот мне нравится больше. И теперь меня отсюда никто не сможет выгнать».  
— Нет, сдается мне, ты тут лишний... Эй, Чудо-парень, это и есть твоя команда суперподмоги?  
Если бы у призрака Симмонса были голосовые связки, он бы, безусловно, уже хохотал. Такие мерзкие рожи попадались нередко. Пэтти часто думала о том, что среди призраков-вредителей, которых они доставали из канализации, старых подвалов, чердаков и складов, построенных на каких-нибудь захоронениях, никогда не встречаются хорошие парни, исключительно — всякая мерзость. Что же манит плохих ребят на свет — ответа на этот вопрос не могли ей дать ни Эбби, ни Эрин. Что же касалось Хольци — она просто делала свое дело.  
Пэтти бросила взгляд назад, через плечо. Хольцман вешала на шею детективу Райли ремень своей протонной пушки. Сама. _Немыслимо._  
— Жмешь на красную, — равнодушным тоном объясняла она, — оно стреляет. Целься в корпус. Держи ровно. Пригни к земле.  
— Какого черта тут происходит? — Лайонел наконец снял с мушки призрак Симмонса. Лицо детектива лоснилось от пота и хмурилось от непонимания. Более того, сам призрак смотрел на собравшихся с таким же недоумением.  
— Помогаю, чем могу, — детектив Райли выстрелил.  
Протонный луч охватил корпус призрака, отбрасывая зловещий красноватый отблеск на лицо Хольцман. Пэтти могла бы поклясться, что та смотрела на оружие в руках Райли со странной смесью сожаления и решимости, как если бы ей вздумалось сравнить, так ли хорошо он держит протонную пушку, как может держать ее она сама. _Нет, это наваждение._ Пэтти потрясла головой, отгоняя глупые мысли.  
Очень быстро магнитная призраколовка поглотила извивающийся серебристый дымок, которым обернулся разрушитель полицейского участка.  
— Что еще за чертовщина? Этот парень мертв больше года. Я же не сошел с ума? — воскликнул второй детектив, когда к нему вернулась способность к членораздельной речи.  
«Фаско Лайонел» — прочитала Пэтти на его пиджаке.  
— А вот этого, дорогой, — сказала она, — я тебе гарантировать не могу.

**Шоу**

— Джон.  
Джон Риз не оборачивался, продолжая смотреть на остатки полицейского участка. В толпе она нашла его по этой позе — застывшим в неподвижности, словно он врос в землю. Он, разумеется, прекрасно ее слышал, и хотя Шоу понимала, что ему сейчас хотелось побыть наедине с этим духом пепелища, его молчание вызывало в ней тихую ярость.  
— Финч послал тебя?  
— Джон, она не появится.  
Шоу была уверена на все сто, нет, двести процентов: такие, как Картер, не становятся призраками-пакостниками вроде Симмонса. Если допустить, что все это потустороннее дерьмо существует и мир в очередной раз не сходит с ума.  
Тогда, возможно, рано или поздно, Херш придет к ней октябрьской ночью посмотреть, так ли хороша она с автоматом в руках, как прежде. Или Коул заглянет в окно, чтобы удостовериться в том, что она нашла себе хорошего напарника.  
Или отец захочет узнать, какой она выросла.  
Шоу помотала головой, словно могла стряхнуть с себя эти мысли.  
Рут почему-то верила во что-то подобное, и, что особенно странно, в это верило ее компьютерное божество, а интуиция Рут никогда их не подводила, и тем более, их никогда не подводила Машина. Если в этом мире и оставалось что-то незыблемое, так это великая лотерея Финча, знающая, какой номер выпадет в этот раз.  
А значит, во всей их паранормальной миссии был смысл.  
Джон Риз обернулся.  
— Мы не знаем наверняка, — обронил он. — Шоу, ты ведь теряла тех, кто был тебе дорог. Тебе никогда не хотелось увидеть их снова?  
— Никогда, — сказала Шоу, хлопнув его по плечу. Разумеется, это было неправдой.  
Но Шоу не хотелось об этом думать.

**Финч**

— Финч, мы его упустили, — голос Джона Риза в трубке заставил Гарольда Финча вернуться к компьютеру. Он отложил в сторону чемоданчик профессора Уистлера, с которым собирался отправиться на работу. Ночь проверки контрольных работ плавно перетекла в ночь сбора информации.  
Полноценный сон буквально лишь снился Финчу.  
«Мы его упустили», — все чаще звучало в его кошмарах.  
— Мисс Шоу еще в клинике?  
Шоу в этот раз выпало вновь примерить белый халат и покопаться в больничной картотеке в поисках информации.  
— Все по старой схеме, Финч, — продолжал звучать голос Риза, усталый, но по-прежнему успокаивающий ту внутреннюю дрожь, которая охватывала Финча при неудачах, поскольку в этих неудачах укоренился самый главный страх в его жизни — быть причастным к чужой гибели. — Вывернутые кабели, следы пожара. Виновник в этот раз мертв. Умер до нашего прихода. Я нашел уцелевшую флешку, посмотришь?  
В трубке завывала сирена полицейской машины и слышалось, как Лайонел Фаско с кем-то спорит о мстительных привидениях.  
— Разумеется, мистер Риз. Мисс Шоу прислала мне сообщение. Около двадцати случаев посттравматической амнезии. Несколько погибших. Все пострадавшие — наши упущенные номера. Некоторые я уже просмотрел. Они не просто IT-специалисты. Они работали на Дециму.  
До Финча долетел короткий вздох.  
«...наш съехавший с катушек системный администратор, — сбивчиво объяснял кто-то. — Как с цепи сорвался. Как эпилептик дергался. И вот…»  
— И снова выпал главный номер нашей программы?  
— И снова он, мистер Риз.  
В трубке повисла пауза, и Финч долго слушал, как Джон Риз движется сквозь разгромленный офис, раздвигая завалы мебели, оставленные впавшим в безумие программистом.  
— Ты думаешь, что на самом деле он жив, Финч? — в голосе Риза сквозь спокойствие пробилась нотка иррационального волнения. Финч представил себе, как он отмахивается от нее, пытаясь подобрать разумное объяснение, которое было бы впору. — Или, может, он никогда не существовал и кто-то пользуется его именем?  
— К сожалению, мистер Алан Килби действительно существовал. То, что мы… вернее, я сначала принял за голограмму, не только необъяснимо с точки зрения науки… по крайней мере, привычной мне науки... но и чрезвычайно похоже на его фотографии. Возможно, вы были правы. Возможно, он действительно мертв. Возможно, то, что вы видели в момент его смерти, даже доказывает существование чего-то сверхъестественного или малоизученного. Но самое аномальное в том, что его номер продолжает выпадать с завидной регулярностью.  
— И причинять вред. Как Симмонс.  
Финч поморщился. История с поджогом полицейского участка поначалу казалась ему наполненной видениями и самообманом. На всякий случай он освежил память, прочитав симптомы отравления угарным газом, и заглянул в медицинский справочник, чтобы найти статью о коллективных галлюцинациях.  
Но существовал нюанс, который не давал Финчу покоя. До сих пор существовало две силы, раскачивающие мировое равновесие. _И вот теперь есть третья, неучтенная, сила. Способная уничтожить первые две, потому что их жизнь питает электричество._  
— Да, мистер Риз. К сожалению. И я заметил одну немаловажную деталь.  
— Какую? Люди, работающие на Дециму, впадают в безумие и крушат собственное оборудование, то есть рубят сук, на котором сидят?  
Финч помолчал, побоявшись, что его слова прозвучат несколько лихорадочно. _Существует третья сила._  
— Более того, мистер Риз. Я пришел к выводу, что они намеренно парализуют работу Самаритянина.

***

Ему наконец удалось заснуть, но он так и не смог провалиться в спокойное небытие.  
Ему снилась кухня прежней квартиры, которую он сменил сразу после тех событий на пароме, когда инстинкт самосохранения велел ему прятаться и когда его зашифрованная жизнь прервалась, чтобы началась следующая, еще более укромная.  
Финч видел себя со стороны.  
Он преодолел короткий коридор, чтобы застыть и увидеть, как посреди кухни стоял Нейтан Ингрэм, при синем костюме, и смотрел в окно, держа в руках чашку чая. Сквозь полупрозрачное облачко его силуэта виднелся узор кафеля на стене.  
_Не оборачивайся,_ — думал Финч, пока коридор все удлинялся. Его посетило чувство дежа вю.  
Но Нейтан обернулся, успел улыбнуться, молча, широко и щедро, как всегда умел, когда стены сотряс оглушающий взрыв, выбивая почву из-под ног. Звуки стерлись.  
Финч падал, и падал, и падал, понимая, что спит, и сверху его прикрывала молчаливая фигура в синем костюме.  
Пробуждение оказалось болезненным и не казалось пробуждением.  
Он сел на кровати, хватая ртом воздух.  
С кухни профессора Уистлера доносился непривычный шум бегущей воды и свист чайника.  
Финч, прихрамывая, преодолел уже реальный коридор.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Джон Риз, выключая чайник. — Ты проспал двое суток, и мне пришлось прийти и выяснить, жив ли ты вообще. Ты словно привидение увидел.  
— Увидел, — пробормотал Финч и потянулся к компьютеру, лежащему на столе. На подвесном календаре красовалось тридцатое число. — Сегодня канун Дня всех святых. Время встретиться со своими призраками.  
— Ты же никогда не верил ни во что сверхъестественное.  
— Я и сейчас не верю, мистер Риз.  
_Но у меня нет другого объяснения,_ — обреченно подумал Финч. — _И если разум посылает мне такой сигнал, кто я, чтобы его игнорировать?_  
**  
****Эрин**

— От кого было сообщение? — спросила Эрин, когда ее вычисления зашли в тупик.  
Эбби рассчитывалась с посыльным за еду и две огромные чашки кофе. Вечер намечался длинный. Хольцман и Пэтти, собрав чемоданчик с призраколовками и водрузив на плечи протонные ружья, выехали на вызов. Вызовов становилось все больше, и половина из них все чаще оказывались ложными.  
«Или казались ложными, — заметила как-то Эбби. — Может быть, мы просто не успели никого поймать».  
Эрин видела, что под глазами Эбби от постоянного мониторинга и перепроверки данных пролегли глубокие тени. Детекторы обнаружения призраков, которые превосходно работали всего месяц назад, по очереди начали выходить из строя. Это раздражало Хольцман, которая сначала чесала в голове, потом долго ковырялась в схемах и наконец попросту разбила пару штук, оставив в стене внушительную вмятину.  
Призраков замечали все чаще, но они становились все неуловимее, оставляя после себя только лужицу эктоплазмы. Эрин собрала уже коллекцию образцов, и они стояли на полке в лаборатории, рассортированные по датам.  
Парадокс частоты и неуловимости не давал Эрин покоя, как и тайна вышедших из строя детекторов.  
В холле пожарной станции они повесили две белые доски и карту Нью-Йорка. На одной Эбби ежедневно продлевала график активности фантомов, на другой Эрин аккуратными столбиками записывала выявленные закономерности. У карты была особая роль: на ней Пэтти отмечала места, где наблюдались случаи одержимости. За первую неделю октября Манхэттен превратился в ощетинившегося дикобраза. Компьютерная фирма, расположившаяся напротив музея Клойстерс, интернет-класс при старой библиотеке на пятой авеню, два центра полиграфии, симметрично обступившие дом-Дакоту, система видеонаблюдения гостиницы Уолдорф-Астория и, наконец, сердце города — Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг. В нем, по свидетельствам очевидцев, странные вещи происходили на каждом этаже. Детекторы молчали в девяноста процентах случаев.  
— Не поверишь — нам пишет профессор Уистлер, — сказала Эбби, пока Эрин составляла формулу зависимости вязкости эктоплазмы от типа призрака и помышляла свести данные в таблицу. — Потом почитаю. Наша секретная служба нас бережет. Вчера эта странная девица Рут звонила Хольцман, и они полчаса обсуждали теоретическую способность призрака перемещаться из тела в тело…  
— А, Рут. Ну да, — Эрин нервно рассмеялась. Настолько нервно, что Эбби отвлеклась от очередного сайта и внимательно посмотрела на нее.  
— Ну, да, — повторила Эбби. — Странное притягивает странное. А Хольц у нас на своей волне. И эта Рут тоже. Нет ничего удивительного…  
— Слишком много странного в последнее время, — прервала ее Эрин, не собираясь дальше углубляться в эту, неожиданно неприятную, тему. — Помнишь, по моим расчетам, у каждого призрака должен быть свой тип эктоплазмы? Как отпечатки пальцев у человека. Раньше у нас не было возможности это проверять. Я проанализировала около пятидесяти образцов в этом месяце, взятые вот здесь, — она постучала маркером по карте, из которой торчали синие и красные скрепки. Красные — пойманные, синие — непойманные объекты. — Почти все совпадают. Один и тот же тип эктоплазмы. Странно, не правда ли? Знаешь, чем это особенно странно? Мы там никого не поймали. Пришли, застали следы призрака и с позором ушли. А что, если мы обманулись в своих ожиданиях, и Хэллоуин пока вовсе ни при чем? Граница миров, конечно, истончается, на нас может обрушиться ад полным составом, и можно даже допустить, что каждый его представитель вселится в какое-нибудь тело. Но вдруг мы имеем дело не с армией призраков, а всего лишь с одним, очень сообразительным? Которому очень нужно иметь материальное воплощение.  
Эбби сделала глоток кофе и задумчиво извлекла фрикадельку из супа. Со школьных времен еда успокаивала ее, а Эрин все не находила способа сказать, что это не самый полезный путь к внутреннему покою.  
— А в этом что-то есть, — произнесла Эбби. — И есть кое-что еще. Все эти вызовы снова были в точках силы. Места сплошь исторические и должны совпадать со старыми схемами. Если отбросить все лишнее, что у нас находится в местах, где мы пытались поймать того или иного призрака? Множество компьютеров. Локальные сети. Кабели. Вай-фай. Там же мы регулярно находим сотрудников с приступами потери памяти и всяческие служебные диверсии. Не находим только привидений, которые могли бы это устроить. И детекторы молчат... С поправкой на одержимость, это молчание закономерно. Душа в теле все же не то же самое, что душа без тела… Какая, все-таки, интересная штука эта одержимость. Эрин, ты не находишь? Душа стремится соединиться с телом, а когда соединяется, невозможно распознать инородный фантомный объект. И все как будто так и было. Как будто эта душа всегда тут жила, нашла свой дом или поселилась в новом…  
Эбби замолчала, уставившись в одну точку.  
— А как же призрак полицейского, которого ловят Хольц и Пэтти? Думаешь, это все дело рук одного призрака?  
— Совпадение, — Эрин пожала плечами. — У _нашего_ диверсанта могут быть другие планы.  
— Да, но этот мертвый полицейский как-то просочился сюда раньше времени.  
— Говорю же — совпадение.  
— Нет, Эрин, постой. Не совпадение. Первая ласточка. Кабели, электросети, и между ними крутится какой-то пронырливый спец по одержимостям. Подумай сама — мы не зря опасаемся Хэллоуина и истончения границ. Воюя с электричеством, этот призрак играет с огнем. В точках силы в любой момент могут открыться десятки порталов. И тогда нам будет не справиться с наплывом привидений… Так, я пишу профессору Уистлеру! Расследование злых умыслов — это по части его команды, — Эбби вернулась к клавиатуре, забыв про суп. — Ага. А он сам нам пишет прелюбопытнейшую вещь.  
Эбби раздосадовано потерла глаза и лоб. Эрин помнила, что с детства ей было сложно признавать свою вину и оплошность, и когда такой момент наступал, Эбби становилось даже немножечко жаль.  
— Про Килби. Которого я выпустила.

**Рут**

Задремав на скамье в подземке, Рут видела сон: невозможно прекрасные последовательности цифр, снежинкой фрактала уходящие в бесконечность. Она была частью этой бесконечности, хотя и ощущала свою неполноценность. У нее были свои границы, которые стремились размыться и слиться с безграничностью вселенной, но вновь и вновь не достигали цели. Она была пределом, набором данных, формулой, потоком информации.  
Она была нематериальна, но понимала, что ожидала от этого состояния совсем иного. Чувства эйфории, пронизывающего ее потока счастья.  
Ничего подобного не было.  
Свобода и грусть тесно переплетались внутри кода, в который она в конце концов превратилась.  
Когда она открыла глаза, Гарольд сидел за столом, в полосе яркого света настольной лампы, и быстро перебирал пальцами по клавиатуре. На одном экране перед ним простиралась карта Нью-Йорка с подсвеченными точками, соединенными белыми линиями. На другом программа восстанавливала обрывки незнакомых данных.  
— С пробуждением, мисс Гроувз, — произнес Гарольд, не оборачиваясь.  
— Самые старые, исторические точки Нью-Йорка. Пережившие много поколений. Почти в каждой когда-либо совершалось преступление, — отметила Рут, заглядывая в монитор через его плечо. — Некоторые наши знакомые называют их “места силы”. Какой внезапный интерес, Гарри.  
— Если верить доктору Йейтс, эти места вскоре будут представлять собой серьезную угрозу, — сухо отозвался Гарольд. — И чтобы предотвратить ее, у нас мало времени. Эти точки образуют сеть. Намеренно сформированную сеть, активностью которой управляет... — тут Гарольд сделал паузу, пытаясь выговорить, словно это давалось ему с трудом, — ...фантом. Доктор Йейтс и доктор Гилберт обещали составить карту наиболее опасных участков. По их теории, кризис грядет в Хэллоуин, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Я занимаюсь тем же самым, и после мы сравним... Вместе с моими наблюдениями это составляет любопытную картину. Помните, мисс Гроувз, в последнее время нас всех изумляла невероятная нелогичность в работе Машины?  
Рут только покачала головой. Невольное обобщение заставило ее усмехнуться и возразить:  
— Машина логична, Гарольд. _Она_ думает на много ходов вперед, а мы видим только следы _Ее_ расчетов.  
— Но даже машины уязвимы, — сказал Гарольд таким тоном, словно ожидал от нее именно этих слов. — Всемогущество Самаритянина оказалось его слабым местом. Он захватил все известные каналы передачи данных, но, по иронии судьбы, нажил себе врага, который становится тем сильнее и опаснее, чем больше каналов захватывает Самаритянин. Его активность тесно связана с электричеством, а знания - с программным обеспечением. Вы не могли не заметить, что система Самаритянина в последнее время ослабла, переживает сбои и подвергается атакам. У этого есть причина, вернее, есть преступник, который стоит у истоков. Машина не раз давала понять нам, что его намерения опасны, но это было слишком невероятным, чтобы можно было просто поверить в нечто подобное.  
Рут посетило непривычное чувство, будто _Ей_ удалось доказать ему что-то важное. Как если бы _Она_ сдавала экзамен, и _Ей_ попался сказочный билет. Рут никогда не могла понять недоверия Гарольда к собственному детищу.  
— Так ты признал это? Алан Килби существует... ведь в какой-то мере это можно назвать существованием.  
— Да, существует и весьма изощрен в причинении ущерба. — Бегущие данные на втором экране свернулись и погасли. Гарольд извлек флеш-карту и положил ее на стол. — У коллег мистера Килби остался на него небольшой и разрозненный компромат. Он был талантливым программистом, работал на Дециму и знал многие секреты. Он способен использовать не только свои знания, но и чужие навыки, и служебное положение других людей. И он знает, каких людей выбирать для своих целей, когда путешествует из одного тела в другое...он примеряет чужие тела, чужие личины, как маски.  
— Призрак с тысячью лиц? — Рут посмотрела в потолок заброшенной станции, переживающей свою реинкарнацию. — _Она_ поняла это, сообщила мне и пыталась сообщить тебе. Мстительный, амбициозный призрак. Готовый дерзнуть и поспорить с тиранией всевидящего ока. Лишившись телесности, он приобрел огромные возможности, и, может быть, слился... с целой вселенной?  
Повернувшись к Гарольду, она поймала укоризненный взгляд.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто хотите выразить свое одобрение.  
— Вовсе нет, Гарри, — Рут покачала головой. — Но не спорь, это впечатляюще. Наша жизнь подчиняется множеству вещей, не зависящих от нас. Нам кажется, что мы можем быть кем угодно, но мы не выбираем даже, кем родиться. А Алан Килби может выбрать себе любое тело и в любой момент стать кем угодно, не только в цифровых данных или на бумаге с печатями. Мы постоянно делаем нечто подобное, но не то же самое. Только представь себе, Гарри. Безграничные возможности перемещаться, прожить множество жизней, выйти за пределы своих возможностей. Разве, покинув этот мир, он не получил нечто большее?  
Эта мысль волновала ее, и Рут не могла определить почему. Возможно, причиной этому было продолжительное молчание Машины. Алан Килби с его собственными причинами дезориентировать Самаритянина, мог бы помочь _Ей_ вернуться, отвоевать свои позиции, снова ощутить себя частью этого мира, — если то, что составляет внутренний мир сверхразума, может быть названо ощущениями.  
Но Машина была все так же молчалива, все так же одинока и — каким бы кощунственным ни было так думать — беспомощна, потому что — Рут понимала это — Алан Килби угрожал и ее существованию. Машина не просила о помощи. Она была непоколебима в своей осторожности, как Гарольд Финч, закрыта и отгорожена, как Сэм Шоу. Машина, при всем своем божественном совершенстве, была воплощением всего, что огорчало Рут в людях, которые когда-либо были ей дороги.  
И Рут чувствовала себя _брошенной_. Оторванный лист, который падает с дерева и не может прирасти обратно.  
Финч смотрел на нее, не мигая, и казалось, что в груди его теснится возражение.  
— Вы не правы, мисс Гроувз. Тот принцип, которым может воспользоваться мистер Килби, всего лишь очередная иллюзия. Мы состоим из наших характеров и индивидуальных особенностей мышления. Мы состоим из воспоминаний. Перемещаясь из тела в тело и перетаскивая за собой багаж своего опыта, нельзя прожить новую жизнь. Только свою собственную.  
Рут присела на край стола. Лампа разделяла комнату на два подпространства. В одном из них, беззащитный перед светом, находился Гарольд. Другое, наполненное тенями, заботливо скрывало ее.  
— Я вовсе не утверждала, что мне нравится что-то подобное. Скажи, Гарри, если мы состоим из воспоминаний… Если от меня останется только память, я все еще буду существовать?  
Гарольд молчал.  
— Килби мог бы помочь нам победить, — убежденно произнесла Рут.  
— Я не уверен, что мы можем оперировать такими словами, как «победа». И пользоваться такими методами.  
— Методы могут быть разными и очень действенными. Однажды ты уже был против недостаточно этичных методов, — напомнила Рут. — И что мы имеем в итоге?  
— Это не значит, что мы на неверном пути, — тихо и печально сказал Гарольд. — Не ищите мистера Килби, мисс Гроувз.  
Рут пожала плечами.  
— Не могу тебе этого обещать.

**Часть третья. Миссия выполнима**  
**Эрин**

Эрин и Эбби разрабатывали схему расположения порталов всю ночь. На полу пожарной станции они развернули старую карту Нью-Йорка размером со средний ковер и сверяли объекты в энергетических точках сто- и пятидесятилетней давности, с теми, которые показывал спутник. Пэтти поначалу зачитывала им краткую справку по истории каждого, но вскоре сдалась и уехала домой.  
Часы безудержно тикали.  
Все современные объекты оказывались узловыми точками коммутации: либо местами коллективного доступа к сети, либо центрами обработки данных, либо офисами самых разных фирм, имеющих отношение к информационным технологиям. К рассвету перед глазами Эрин кружилась паучья сеть, в которой, словно мухи, застряли жирные красные точки — прежде чем засопеть на стопке книг, Эбби отметила места, где раскроются потенциальные порталы. Эрин закрыла глаза всего на минуту, но когда открыла, обнаружила, что кто-то набросил на них с Эбби пледы и подсунул под голову надутую воздухом грелку, скомканный комбинезон и, кажется, несколько пар носков. Судя по холодному чайнику, Пэтти еще не приехала. С верхнего этажа Хольцман насвистывала что-то из Army of lovers, стараясь как можно реже громыхать инструментами.  
К десяти в пожарную часть впорхнула Пэтти с двумя энциклопедиями, полностью посвященными Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, и большой тыквой, из которой она собиралась соорудить Джека-фонаря, а к полудню на пороге возникли все трое: профессор Уистлер в шляпе в сопровождении детектива Райли, который сменил пиджак на куртку, и мисс Грей, которую все равно, оговариваясь, все называли Шоу и которая поменяла одну черную майку на другую. Рут, судя по всему, — и тут Эрин невольно почувствовала облегчение, — была слишком независима, чтобы прийти вместе с ними.  
— С сегодняшней толпой вы, ребята, точно не сольетесь, — Пэтти покачала головой. — Но мы можем загримировать вас под вампиров.  
— О! Трое на маскараде, не считая собаки. И у меня даже есть угощение, — Хольцман появилась на лестнице с большой коробкой, из которой торчали провода, а среди груды непонятных рычагов периодически мигала зеленая лампочка. Пес, который оказался четвертым участником компании, смирно прошел вслед за людьми, но уже через минуту чувствовал себя на станции как дома. Хольцман трепала его между ушами, и, глядя на нее, Эрин чувствовала, как сердце что-то кольнуло, должно быть, досада? Как легко она, — хотя сама вовсе так не считает, — находит везде друзей. Две минуты, и женщина-хакер уже знакома с ее изобретениями. Одна минута — и чужая собака уже радуется почесыванию за ухом.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит позаботиться о том, как отличить в толпе призрака от человека, — мягко возразил профессор, — а не о том, что успеют подумать ряженые. В Нью-Йорке около восьми миллионов человек, и не меньше половины из них будет стремиться к сходству с нежитью.  
— Я не настаиваю, — разулыбалась Пэтти, подыскивая подходящий нож для Джека, пока Эрин пыталась навести на первом этаже какое-то подобие порядка. Дело это было бесполезное, но отсутствие сна принесло с собой тревожность и сомнения, а их можно было успокоить только занимаясь бытовой суетой. — Если граница между мирами станет похожа на решето и призраки вломятся к нам в гости, будет крайне сложно разобраться, кто есть кто.  
— И что же, они могут воспользоваться методом мистера Килби и выбрать себе по телу? — профессор Уистлер вздрогнул.  
Эбби молча покивала головой, загружая в компьютер последние расчеты.  
— Перекрыв им путь в наш мир, — сказала она, — мы сможем предотвратить массовую одержимость. Вероятность того, что призраки попробуют завладеть телами живых людей, близка к восьмидесяти процентам.  
В этот момент Кевин торжественно внес в холл телефонную трубку:  
— Тут хотят профессора. Свист... Свистулера, что ли. Я отвечал, что у нас таких нет, но там так настаивали, что я подумал, а может, есть?  
Профессор Уистлер взял трубку и вслушался в рокот речи на том конце.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, и трубка замолчала.  
Он сел, непроницаемо глядя сквозь собравшихся. По лицу пробежала еле заметная тень.  
— У меня две новости, — наконец сообщил он. — Хорошая заключается в том, что Алан Килби сам выдал свое местоположение и подробно рассказал, как до него добраться. А плохая — в том, что Рут у него.  
Эбби встревоженно посмотрела на него:  
— Насколько я понимаю, это опасно, поскольку у нее — прямой контакт с вашим изобретением.  
— Не настолько, — профессор поджал губы, о чем-то размышляя. — Машина осторожна, и она наверняка распознала вторжение мистера Килби в организм Рут. Поэтому она молчит. Машина не обладает человеческой доверчивостью, как и человеческой безрассудностью.  
— Но он может воспользоваться навыками вашей коллеги. Мышечной памятью.  
— Если ему будет нужно кого-то убить, — мрачно заметил детектив Райли, которого Грей-Шоу все время называла Джоном. С тех пор, как вошел, он не проронил ни слова. На Эрин он с самого начала произвел впечатление человека, который слов на ветер не бросает, но сейчас и вовсе впал в угрюмую молчаливость. Более того, неожиданная страсть к тишине поразила всю команду профессора Уистлера. Казалось, последняя встреча с Килби повсюду посеяла уныние, а молчание искусственного интеллекта казалось особенно зловещим, потому что о количестве жертв теперь придется узнавать из СМИ, а предположительные намерения противника придется угадывать самим.  
Эрин украдкой проследила за реакцией Хольцман.  
_Хольц, Рут похитили. Вы, кажется, успели подружиться._  
Эрин несколько раз мысленно одернула себя, но все равно было любопытно. К сожалению, на лице Хольцман не читалось ничего. Она кормила собаку какими-то собачьими вкусностями, которые принесли с собой Шоу и Райли, и Эрин очень надеялась, что предварительно не пробовала их сама.  
Эрин переводила взгляд с одних лиц на другие, и ей становилось стыдно за свою мимолетную эгоистичную радость. Алан Килби сказал, что похитил Рут. Это значило, что мертвый хакер завладел лучшим инструментарием живого хакера — его телом. Это значило, что эти люди лишились и связи с Машиной, и надежного друга.  
Шоу, лишь услышав о похищении, принялась методично собираться.  
В голове профессора, очевидно, словно маленькие шестеренки, вращались идеи о том, что делать дальше. В голове Шоу, судя по всему, все шестеренки уже двигались в определенном направлении.  
— И где же местоположение Килби? — спросила Шоу. Вместо ожидаемой и естественной тревоги, в ее голосе прорезались и азарт, и деловитость. Эрин поежилась: это выглядело так, будто Шоу только и ждала новой опасности.  
— На небольшом складе заброшенного завода по производству ламп, — профессор неодобрительно посмотрел на нее. — Мисс Грей, вы не пойдете туда в одиночку. Я полагаю, что это ловушка.  
— Это совершенно точно ловушка, — согласилась с ним Шоу. — И мне не нужно ни разрешение, ни чья-то помощь. Джон и дамы вполне могут справиться с закрытием порталов, — Райли скептически приподнял брови. — А я пойду и отберу у Килби Рут. Только сообщи адрес.  
— Это весьма самонадеянно, мисс Грей.  
— То есть, ты собираешься оставить ее там? — Шоу спросила это как будто между прочим. И как будто между прочим ее голос был вкрадчив и спокоен.  
— Разумеется, нет, но это не значит, что за ней можно отправиться без помощи, — профессор Уистлер, похоже, не на шутку разозлился. — Еще немного — и город будет наводнен призраками, мотивация которых нам неизвестна и непонятна.  
Эрин кашлянула.  
— Вообще-то, мотивация призраков, которые прошли сюда через портал, нам известна. Теоретически.  
Самин Шоу и Джон Райли, синхронно, как по команде, обернулись к ней. «Неужели?» — говорили их позы. Поза профессора была не менее красноречива.  
— В Хэллоуин два наших мира, имеющие одну общую границу, пересекаются, накладываясь друг на друга. Граница столь тонка и проницаема, что спорадически призраки и люди блуждают сквозь нее туда и обратно. Людей могут посещать видения, голоса, или, ну, просто чувство, что их умершие близкие вернулись, — Эрин начала робко, затем голос ее становился все громче и увереннее. Даже Хольцман и пес прислушались. — Приборы, как правило, фиксируют слабую вибрацию и голоса на некоторых частотах с сильными помехами. Есть теория, что призраки обращаются к тем, кого они оставили здесь. А это значит, что они стремятся идти на контакт, этот контакт им нужен. У них есть цель. Отсюда и вырастает фольклорное предание, что у призраков всегда есть незаконченные дела на земле.  
— Это не предания, — сказала Пэтти, — это факт. Обычно люди не умирают запланировано, успев выплатить ипотеку и высказать все, что думают о боссе. Или попросив прощения у родителей.  
— Да, именно, — Эрин смешалась и нахмурилась, как будто потеряла нить разговора. — Но мысль упрощенная. В условиях обычного сближения миров призраки нестабильны и рассеяны. Они не могут сконцентрировать свои усилия, двигать предметы и не сохраняют память. Зато электронные сети, которые протянул через город ваш противник, не только открывают порталы.  
— Они стабилизируют потоки из Того Мира, — подсказала Эбби. — Материализуют призрачную материю. Этим мы обязаны такому количеству сверхплотных фантомов. Еще немного напряжения — и их потрогать можно будет.  
— Это не дает ответа, зачем души умерших движутся сюда через портал, — заметил профессор Уистлер в общей тишине. В такой тишине, подумала Эрин, каждому вспоминается свой собственный призрак из прошлого. — Вы говорите, они приобретают форму и плотность. Они желают стать более реальными?  
— Я абсолютно уверена, что они хотят снова чувствовать себя живыми.

***

— Теоретически. Хорошее словечко, — Хольцман с помощью детектива Райли сдвинула два стола и уже с нетерпением пританцовывала вокруг них, раскладывая оборудование. — Теоретически все эти штуки убийственны для призраков. Практически — спасительны для всех остальных. На людей не действуют. Может, поджарят слегка, до розовой корочки. Не больше. Эммм, нет, не так, это сюда, а это пусть будет здесь, — она наморщила лоб и склонила голову к плечу, рассматривая амуницию, как будто не сама ее подготовила. Остальные предпочитали недоуменно ждать и не задавать вопросов, даже самых простых. Ответы на них — как всегда, когда Хольцман погружалась в свой мир механики и техники — чаще всего облачались в междометия.  
— Поделим все это на две части, — наконец нашлась она. — Первая нам нужна для поимки Килби, вторая — для того, чтобы захлопнуть порталы. Вот эта штука, — Хольцман покрутила перед самым носом Шоу предметом, напоминающим хоккейную шайбу с лампой посередине, — фиксирует призрака в сгущенном состоянии, утяжеляет и стабилизирует его плотность. Вот тут у меня мелкоячеистая сеть для ловли плотных фантомов. Это гарпун. Это ружье для него. И плазменное лассо. А вот в этой кучке у нас детонаторы. Для закрытия портала достаточно одной штуки. Взрыв создаст по ту сторону воронки обратную тягу, и частицы, из которых состоят призраки, засосет туда, как в слив. Важно установить детонаторы на самый край портала и вовремя убрать руки. Когда рванет — может оторвать у нашего мира кусок. Налетайте.  
— Детонаторы беру на себя, — сказал Райли.  
— Я беру Килби, — сказала Шоу. — И эту пушку.  
— Ну, вот и поделили, — Хольцман потерла руки, — у меня все. Задавайте вопросы.  
— Что эта штука делает?  
Хольцман соорудила на лице такое комичное псевдопрофессорское выражение, что Эрин еле удержалась от смеха. _В своем репертуаре_ , — подумала она, — _неуместные шутки для разрядки атмосферы._  
— Рассеивает призраков на витамины и микроэлементы.  
Шоу, судя по всему, было не до шуток.  
— И как мне выбить его из тела Рут, не рассеяв ее саму?  
— Шоковое воздействие, — Эрин поспешила на помощь. Она сама не заметила, как в ней проснулась отличница, какой она всегда была в школе и институте, и оказалась возле стола и принялась раздавать советы. — Я боюсь, вам может потребоваться что-то, что выведет призрака из себя. Или позволит одержимому потерять сознание. Или, к сожалению, причинит боль, но в то же время будет безопасным для жизни самой Рут.  
Хольцман с интересом слушала, попутно прикладывая к спине Эрин протонный рюкзак.  
— Лямки подтягиваю, — пояснила она. — Мы с тобой примерно одного роста. Мало выбить призрака, надо помочь его поймать. Я помогу.  
Эрин помрачнела и снова одернула себя. Но тут Хольцман положила подбородок ей на плечо.  
— Тогда и я тоже, — само собой вырвалось у нее. — Мы же и так собирались разделиться на две команды.  
Шоу тем временем копалась в карманах куртки и извлекла оттуда электрошокер.  
— Ой, это радикально, — Эрин поморщилась. — И не так уж безопасно. Но может сработать.  
— Нужно будет зафиксировать жертву в одном положении и постараться ее не убить.  
— Хольц. Будь посерьезнее.  
— Я серьезна.

*****  
**  
Доктор Йейтс обеспокоенно смотрела на профессора Уистлера.  
— Мы с мистером Райли сможем расположить все детонаторы в необходимых точках, затем я постараюсь взломать систему безопасности и запустить цепную реакцию. Это рискованно. Кстати, нам необходим координатор, который прекрасно знает город и сможет вовремя предупредить об опасности, используя эту небольшую программу, — сказал он, открывая ноутбук. — Мое изобретение сейчас не может помочь нам. Поэтому вам лучше оставаться здесь. Я бы сказал, — Эрин спиной почувствовала, что он покосился на них с Хольцман, спорящих об удлинителе для призраколовки, — что всем необходимо остаться здесь. Мисс Грей сможет подстраховать один наш хороший знакомый.  
— А он умеет так же ловко скручивать призраков, как Хольци? — в голосе Патти чувствовалось что-то сродни материнской гордости. — Я понимаю, вы, мужчины, всегда стремитесь показать, что все берете на себя.  
— Нет, вы не понимаете, — профессор Уистлер покачал головой. — Я могу сказать, что доверяю вам и вашим коллегам в вашей… профессиональной области. Но вы никак не можете повлиять на то, что я все равно буду стремиться защитить вас. Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы вы оставались здесь.  
— Мы сами можем защитить себя, — Эбби Йейтс скрестила руки на груди. За все эти месяцы Эрин ни в чем так не была уверена, как в том, что они могут справиться с чем угодно. Возможно, это была гордость, даже гордыня. Возможно, это была компенсация за годы, когда их задвигали на задний план науки. Эрин не могла дать определение этому ощущению. Но они точно не хотели бы оставаться в стороне.  
— Я знаю, — профессор протер очки, близоруко сощурившись. Наверняка лица Эбби и Патти перед его глазами стали похожи на два пятна. — Я не предлагаю вам спрятаться в безопасном месте и ждать, когда мы самостоятельно решим все проблемы. Нашей совместной команде все еще нужны координаторы, и вы прекрасно подходите на эту роль. Вы гораздо полезнее нас с мистером Райли именно в этом самом месте. Вы только что упрекнули меня в том, что я поступаю как мужчина. Позвольте же мне им оставаться. Иначе я не могу.

**Шоу**

Заброшенный склад завода по производству ламп, как и обещал Килби, много лет был безлюдным местом. Возможно, даже бомжи обходили его стороной, опасаясь того, что остатки токсичного производства, которые можно было вдохнуть в стоячем воздухе, усложнят и без того безрадостную жизнь.  
Шоу вошла туда первой, держа эту чертову штуковину для стрельбы по призракам. Гилберт и Хольцман скользнули следом, чтобы разложить оборудование, которое волокли на себе.  
Фаско, который присоединился в последний момент, остался снаружи, прикрывать вход, сославшись на то, что с живыми людьми его общение значительно живее. Шоу решила, что это разумно, и не стала над ним подтрунивать. После встречи с призраком Симмонса Фаско стал похож на медведя-шатуна, как если бы его разбудили посреди долгой спячки и увиденное ему не понравилось.  
Мир вокруг усложнялся.  
Мир вокруг усложнялся слишком стремительно.  
А Шоу привыкла, что все в нем было устроено просто и удобно.  
Вещи должны быть функциональными, явления — объяснимыми. Что до людей — люди были до определенной степени предсказуемыми. В непредсказуемом Самин Шоу предпочитала не копаться.  
Смерть как явление не представляла собой ничего особенного. Прошло слишком много лет со времен автокатастрофы, и отцовская куртка в памяти почти потеряла свой цвет, позабытая детская беззащитность больше не являлась ей во снах. Это чувство вытеснилось уверенностью в собственных силах, которые Самин Шоу научилась своевременно накапливать и расходовать.  
На счету ее было много покойников, все они отправлялись в категорию "плохие парни" или «вынужденные жертвы». Покойники не трогали ее, смерть больше не касалась ее, со смертью они шли рука об руку, как союзники, а не играли в догонялки, как охотник и дичь.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Шоу не боялась призраков и насмешливо следила за тем, как нервничает Фаско, похоронивший немало своих собственных мертвецов.  
Но чем ближе их отряд подходил к складу, тем ощутимее становилось непонятное и назойливое чувство, что они подступают к запретной границе. На складе это чувство оказалось сильнее, чем Шоу могла себе представить. Оно было сопоставимо с гневом, до сих пор единственным чувством, что могло заполнить все ее существо, а еще с тем невыразимым ощущением, что гнало ее вперед и подсказывало, что в ней нуждаются, она должна защищать.  
Шоу не боялась смерти, нет.  
Но этот мир, то есть Тот Свет, бесконечно обсуждаемый Финчем, доктором Йейтс и Рут — что как раз не удивительно, ведь все они, по ее мнению, были порядком чокнутые — нет, он не пугал ее. Но заставлял испытывать слишком много волнения.  
Шоу не знала, что ей делать с фактом его существования.  
Этот факт был непрост.  
Ведь если пересекаются все эти эфиры, где вольно живут джинны и пэри, и существует некое пространство, куда все-таки уйдет душа, то души смотрят на нас, а от этого взгляда Шоу становилось не по себе.  
Похищенная сидела в позе лотоса на одном из деревянных упаковочных ящиков и поджидала их, закрыв глаза. На секунду Шоу показалось, что это одна из ее бесконечных провокационных шуток.  
— Рут, — позвала она. Шоу не могла бы сказать, что верила в какую-нибудь силу имени, или что надеялась на то, что призрак, услышав ее, покинет тело. Но перед ней сидела Рут, обострившиеся инстинкты говорили, что это она и не может быть никто иной, а все остальное казалось выдумкой. Позвать ее было самой естественной вещью на свете.  
Когда призрак поднял веки, взгляд Рут, незнакомый и отстраненный, засветился синим.  
— В этой точке, — сказал ее голос с неестественной интонацией, — сходятся потоки энергии. Одно неловкое движение — и вы пробьете дыру между мирами. Так что я буду очень ждать вашей неловкости.  
Услышав ее, Хольцман пнула ботинком в стороны несколько красных шайб, которые называла стабилизаторами. Призрак приподнял уголки губ, оставаясь неподвижным.  
— Прежде чем я пробью где-нибудь дыру, — сказала Шоу, проверяя затвор антифантомной пушки, — я выкину тебя из тела моей подруги.  
— Я позвал вас сюда не для того, чтобы причинять вред. Ваши предосторожности напрасны. Я не пытаюсь убежать.  
Гилберт просигналила Шоу, что они, тем временем, установили все необходимое.  
— И что ты тут пытаешься делать? — первое, что запомнила Шоу — это странное оружие не убивает людей. Но выстрелить в Рут, одержимую призраком Килби, было невероятно сложной задачей. Она тянула время, приближаясь к ящику шажок за шажком, и чувствовала, что время вот-вот сожмется снова и ударит ее эффектом противодействия. Что там говорила Гилберт? Если призрак с тобой говорит — значит, вернулся с какой-то целью. Шоу старалась разобрать, с какой.  
— Я предлагаю вам объединить усилия, — тело Рут село в позу, к которой, видимо, при жизни Килби питал наибольшую привязанность, — со скрещенными на груди руками. — Бросайте своих никчемных союзников и приходите ко мне. Наши цели совпадают — я тоже хочу уничтожить систему Самаритянина. Мы вместе поработаем на благое дело.  
— И вы возьмете в союзники таких предателей? — Шоу рассмеялась. — И даже не попытаетесь нас убить, как только мы вместе достигнем совпадающей цели?  
Мгновение — и она прыгнула, сбивая Килби с ног, перекатилась через левый бок, отбила локоть и почувствовала на своей шее невероятно сильные пальцы. Рут была выше нее, но Рут никогда не была сильнее. _Килби, это Килби_ , — повторяла Шоу, отвесив противнику пинок по колену. Одержимость, дающая возможность использовать возможности тела больше обычного, вероятно, опьяняла его.  
Они покатились по полу, сцепившись в клубок.  
Хольцман и Гилберт что-то кричали, но для Шоу все слилось в один неразборчивый шум.  
За голенищем берца ходил ходуном электрошокер, впиваясь в ногу, и достать его пока не было никакой возможности.  
У Килби было тело Рут и ее гибкость, у него были ее навыки в драке, — все то, что Шоу хорошо успела изучить, вобрать в себя и запомнить. Но он обладал иным мышлением, и его особенности приходилось распознавать прямо в процессе.  
— Учился драться на симуляторах? — прохрипела Шоу, пытаясь сбросить его и навалиться сверху.  
— И мне достался отличный боец, — засмеялся он смехом Рут. — Живые игры — самые интересные.  
— Да, вживую получаешь по морде, -— Шоу совершила короткий, прямой удар. Килби улыбнулся разбитыми губами Рут. _Прости_ , — подумала Шоу, и капля крови упала ей на щеку. Призрак чувствовал боль, но не собирался останавливаться. _Опасно,_ — пульсировало в голове Шоу, — _еще немного, и я тебя покалечу._  
— Осторожнее, изобьешь свою подружку.  
— Ей, — прорычала Шоу, наконец, дотянувшись до электрошокера и ткнув Килби в шею, — такое нравится.  
Тело Рут в ее руках дернулось, одеревенело, вскрикнуло. На секунду сердце Шоу остановилось, собираясь уйти в пятки. Это было очень старое чувство, которого она не испытывала давно. Страх.  
Внезапно она вспомнила, какого цвета была отцовская куртка в день аварии, и помотала головой, желая снова забыть. Шоу осторожно положила два пальца на сонную артерию Рут, почувствовала слабый пульс и сразу ощутила, как легко этот внезапный страх уходит.  
Килби синим дымком взвивался вверх. Он замер под потолком, в искусственном куполе из тонких, наэлектризованных нитей. Сеть Хольцман работала, и работала превосходно. Дымок переставал быть прозрачным, приобретая очертания человека. На лице его отразилось изумление. Призрак оскалился и метнулся вниз. Протонные лучи погнались за ним, не давая совершать резких бросков и обманных маневров.  
— А теперь поиграем по моим правилам, — сказала Шоу, поднимаясь с колен, и нацелила на Килби свое новое, причудливое оружие. Самое главное — спусковой крючок у него был на месте. Вырвавшаяся из дула молния петлей лассо опутала мечущийся корпус фантома и подвесила под потолком.  
Шоу увидела, как два протонных луча синхронно, справа и слева, подхватили и притянули его к земле.  
А затем призраколовка с громким хлопком проглотила амбициозного мистера Алана Килби.

**Хольцман**

Шоу хлопотала над телом Рут, все еще пребывающей без сознания, и беспрерывно ругалась, что-то вытаскивая из походной аптечки. Мистер Килби затих в своем новом месте обитания.  
По мнению Хольцман, они чертовски хорошо поработали.  
— Необычайно продуктивный день, — сказала Эрин Гилберт, опускаясь на пол прямо возле электронного якоря, удерживающего хитроумный невод под потолком. Хольцман запрокинула голову и полюбовалась своим творением.  
Сеть все еще была там и немного искрила. Казалось, на голову падают сверкающие кусочки магния из бенгальских огней.  
— Я знаю, тебе все время это говорят, но, Хольц, ты чертов гений.  
— У меня на все случаи жизни найдутся ноу-хау, — не без хвастовства провозгласила Хольцман и щелкнула по гарнитуре, торчащей из кармана на груди. Боковой отсек рюкзака мгновенно отдозировал на пол шуршащий пакетик. Хольцман с большим удовольствием вскрыла его и запустила руку внутрь, зная, что Эрин пристально, изучающе смотрит на нее. Она чувствовала этот аналитический взгляд, запомнила его давным-давно и иногда отмечала происходящие с ним изменения. Поначалу он был взглядом человека, сражающегося с состоянием шока методом рационализации событийного ряда, затем стал аналитически-снисходительным, а теперь в нем, по-прежнему отражающем какие-то скрытые рассуждения, проскальзывали и нотки восхищения.  
Хольцман подбросила пару сухариков в воздух, поймала их горстью и, довольная, отправила в рот. В этот момент она была убеждена, что приятные метаморфозы взгляда Эрин Гилберт определенно имеют связь с тем, что у нее, Джиллиан Хольцман, на редкость ловкие руки. А еще она предусмотрительна.  
Эрин устало прислонилась спиной к ящику и склонила голову к плечу.  
— То есть ты взяла с собой сухарики? На охоту?  
— Ну да, после охоты вечно тянет похавать, — Хольцман насыпала немного хрустящих ломтиков на ладонь Эрин. От запаха ароматизатора бекона, который производитель называл натуральным, скрутило желудок, но сухарики закончились так быстро, словно и не начинались. — Ммм, — промычала она, облизывая пальцы.  
— Хольц, какой же ты ребенок, — Эрин потянулась к карману за салфеткой, но не успела — Хольцман перехватила ее ладонь, сухую, теплую, со следами обсыпки.  
— Не будь такой чистоплюйкой. В этом же все самое вкусное, — Хольцман приподняла руку Эрин, чтобы с дурашливой улыбкой помахать ею — ей же. — Ты только попробуй, — и она совершенно спонтанно слизнула соль и специи с этих пальцев, обхватив их губами.  
Глаза Эрин распахнулись от изумления. Рука дрогнула. В голове Хольцман пронеслась мысль о том, что, черт возьми, она вообще-то ничего такого не собиралась делать, все как-то само собой. Все, что могла в этот момент подумать Эрин, казалось незначительным по сравнению с тем, что выдавали ее расширившиеся зрачки и судорожный вдох. Хольцман хорошо знала это ощущение — прикосновение к подушечкам пальцев, если пальцы были нежны и чувствительны, походило на мелкие индукционные токи, пронзающие тело, проходящие вдоль позвоночника и падающие куда-то вниз, вглубь живота. Если, конечно, она сама сейчас не ошиблась, выдавая желаемое за действительное.  
— Что. Ты. Делаешь? — выразительным шепотом спросила Эрин, и Хольц отпустила ее руку.  
_Черт,_ — думала она, пока Эрин неловко приподнималась, опираясь на ящик, и прятала выступивший румянец, — _черт, черт, черт_.  
— Я соберу оборудование, — будничным тоном сообщила Эрин и, не оборачиваясь, ушла за призраколовкой. Шнур она держала как путеводную нить и понемногу сматывала.  
Из-за нагромождения опечатанных коробок появилась Шоу, поддерживая обессилившую Рут, которая едва переставляла ноги. Взгляд у бывшей оперативницы был скептический. На ботинки налипла эктоплазма и хлюпала при ходьбе. Шоу это злило. Впрочем, ее наверняка злило очень многое, но ей пришлось бережно уложить Рут на один из ящиков, чтобы скинуть оружие в сумку.  
— Поздравляю, ты ее до смерти напугала, — безэмоционально заметила она и резким движением застегнула на сумке молнию. — Килби надежно заперт?  
— Кааак в депозитной ячейке, — протянула Хольцман, нервно потирая рукой шею. Эрин забирала призраколовку целую вечность. — Хочешь дать мне совет?  
— Я не консультирующий психотерапевт, — фыркнула Шоу. Возможно, на этот раз она не была зла, потому что самодовольно ухмылялась. — Но один совет дам. Надо сматываться, потому что с минуты на минуту тут будут агенты Самаритянина.  
— Да вас только за смертью посылать, — детектив Фаско появился на этом людном пятачке и постучал пальцем по корпусу наручных часов. Вид у него был взъерошенный. Он явно собирался задать вопрос, пойман ли призрак, но останавливал себя на этой мысли, и она оставалась невысказанной. — Гасите иллюминацию и сворачивайте светомузыку, нашу дискотеку могут в любой момент прикрыть.  
— А вот и смерть, — неестественным голосом провозгласила Эрин, вынося дымящуюся призраколовку и подбирая с пола свою амуницию.  
— Все в сборе? — Шоу деловито закинула на плечо сначала сумку, потом руку Рут и коснулась уха. — Доктор Йейтс, Рут и Килби у нас.  
Детектив Фаско мягко подтолкнул дам в сторону выхода:  
— И мы валим отсюда во все лопатки.

**Рут  
**  
Забытье то отпускало ее, то снова похищало сознание.  
Мысли были коротки и бессвязны.  
Перед глазами плыли темные пятна, очертания были неразличимы. Тяжесть в теле не давала пошевелить руками и ногами.  
Мир вокруг подрагивал и качался, начинаясь там, где затылок Рут покоился на коленях Шоу, и не заканчиваясь нигде. Гул мотора и скрип тормозов сообщали, что они куда-то едут.  
В голове успела собраться и запульсировать мысль, что в этот ход они проиграли. Ей не удалось расспросить Килби, не удалось заключить с ним сделку. Это несвершившееся событие в бреду навевало Рут видения о безумцах, что желали подписать договор с Дьяволом. Только у нее не вышло ничего обменять на его помощь или покровительство. Гарольд, должно быть, вздохнет с облегчением.  
От Шоу исходило привычное тепло.  
Рут успела пожалеть, что по утрам она уходила слишком быстро и тепло уходило вместе с ней. Время близости всегда было слишком коротким. Если мир рухнет под пятой того или иного дьявола, времени не останется вообще.  
— ... и чтобы остановить этот тотальный конец, Джон и Финч должны взорвать ко всем чертям половину Нью-Йорка, но, понимаешь, их же только двое, — говорила Шоу кому-то, сидящему впереди, — а мир вокруг окончательно свихнулся.  
_Самин,_ — попробовала произнести Рут. Губы слушались плохо.  
Поверх плеча лежала крепкая рука, страхуя от падения.  
— Если мы умрем... а я, скорей всего, в этом чертовом апокалипсисе умру, — хмуро продолжала Шоу, — мне нужно передать Рут кое-что. Сообщение.  
— Тебя, конечно, сам черт не разберет, но я думаю, она и так знает, — издалека отвечал ей голос Фаско. — Тоже мне, секрет Полишинеля. И не торопись пока с захоронением.  
Машину накренило на повороте.  
_Ты слышишь меня?_ — сквозь шум помех донеслись до нее механические, отстраненные голоса.  
Рут попыталась улыбнуться, и в этот раз ей удалось.

**Джон**

— Вы не боитесь за собаку, мистер Риз?  
Джон покосился на слабо пульсирующий детектор в руке Финча. Больше всего эта штуковина напоминала рогатку, покрытую светоотражающей краской.  
Его снова посетила мысль об абсурдности и нереальности происходящего, словно они были двумя детьми, заигравшимися и заблудившимися на вечерних улицах. И все детские суеверия всплывали из подсознания, как утопленники.  
Медведь раздувал ноздри, нюхая воздух, наполненный запахами праздника, пылью и следами взрыва, которые Джон и Финч несли на себе.  
— Боюсь. Но животные чувствуют нечистую силу. И мы ни разу не перепутали человека с ...не человеком.  
Финч посмотрел на него встревоженно, даже слегка безумно. Ему наверняка тоже не верилось, что они участвуют во всем этом. У Финча, с его стройными теориями в голове, не могло быть этой странной потаенной веры в то, что любое безумие может стать реальностью.  
Детектор раскинул в стороны свои «рога», медленно поворачивая их вокруг своей оси. Они приближались к месту, где сконцентрировались все выпущенные на свет привидения, к той точке, где Килби пробил самую большую дыру между мирами.  
— Все объекты мы уже прошли, доктор Йейтс, — сообщил Финч, включая гарнитуру. — Остался главный. Это хорошая новость, мисс Толан, не нужно столько эмоций.  
Они двигались по 34-й Западной, огибая встречную толпу, несущую над головой гигантский бумажный дирижабль, раскрашенный под тыкву. Тучи, сгущающиеся над шпилем Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, не могли остановить праздник.  
— Они поймали мистера Килби, мистер Риз. Осталось только наше с вами, последнее незавершенное дело.  
Джон запрокинул голову. Резкие синеватые всполохи, молнии, пронзающие небо, и эта игрушка, что покачивалась над идущими. Джон подумал, что ночное карнавальное шествие было под стать атмосфере конца света. Инфернальное чувство разрасталось в его груди, где под пальто были спрятаны связки детонаторов. Он ощущал себя гончей, несущейся во время охоты за ускользающим хвостом оленя. Джон обернулся, как если бы кто-то мог подсмотреть и заметить то, что творилось у него внутри.  
Они миновали оцепление.  
— Здание закрыто для посещений, — сообщил им охранник.  
— В здании заложена бомба, — укоризненным тоном сообщил ему Финч, показывая очередной поддельный документ, и голос его был кристально честен. — Вам должны были сообщить.  
— Да, сигнал поступил, — охранник безо всякого удовольствия пропустил их в вестибюль.  
Лифт поднял их на нижнюю смотровую площадку, с которой люди и призраки внизу казались единой стихией, волнами накатывающей на улицы.  
— Мистер Килби разбудил спящий вулкан, — сказал Финч, пока Джон доставал и размещал оборудование. Снующие по площадке сотрудники экстренных служб обращали на них внимания не больше, чем на прочих коллег, но время бежало катастрофически быстро. Финч раскрыл ноутбук, сделал несколько понятных ему одному пассов над клавиатурой, и сработал сигнал оповещения о срочной эвакуации здания. — А мы с вами позволим ему погрести множество памятников искусства и за один вечер превратим Нью-Йорк в Помпеи. Взгляните вниз, мистер Риз.  
Джон подошел к парапету. С разных сторон города к небу поднимался дым. Полицейские машины выезжали к тем местам, которые сегодня они превратили в руины.  
Восемьдесят этажей под его ногами отражали вечерние огни. Призраки серебристыми струями покидали здание, стекая вниз.  
— Килби не зря выбрал это место, рекордное по количеству самоубийств. Казалось бы, зачем стольким людям, распрощавшись с жизнью, возвращаться обратно?  
— Еще вчера ты не верил в призраков, Финч, — прохрипел Джон Риз, располагая детонаторы на оси здания.  
— Я и сейчас немного не верю. Если вспомнить и переиначить слова доктора Гилберт, это возвращение похоже на революцию. Ты переходишь границы человеческих возможностей, тебе дают оружие, и ничто не может тебя остановить, потому что смерть больше не имеет значения. Может быть, все эти потерянные души верят, что отныне для них возможно все? И ведет их такой же безумец, вообразивший, что получил способ управлять жизнями и смертями, крутить колесо перерождений и решать, быть или не быть прогрессу.  
Они снова вошли в пустой лифт и спустились вниз, отсчитывая этажи и минуты. Медведь сидел спокойно у ног Джона, согревая его теплым боком.  
Улица опустела, мигали лишь сигнальные огни полицейских машин. Кто-то спросил их в громкоговоритель, кто они, когда Джон нажал кнопку, запускающую цепную реакцию.  
Взрыв взметнул клубы пыли, разбивая стену вдребезги. Шум в ушах поглотил все прочие звуки.  
Финч смотрел на него, и в его округлившихся глазах за стеклами очков Джон заметил отголоски недавнего кошмара.  
Или все это ему казалось, и потому не имело значения.  
Джон толкнул его от себя и прикрыл, как смог. Глаза он закрыл лишь на секунду.  
Гул в голове, должно быть, оказался последствием взрыва. Их должно было сдавить грудой осколков камня, бетона, стекла и железа, но ни тяжести, ни боли Джон почти не ощущал. Финч закашлялся где-то под его плечом. Если они живы, то все должно быть уже кончено. Сцепленные миры расцепились, призраки отправились в ад, если они сами не оказались именно там.  
— Спина цела, — констатировал над головой голос Шоу. — Двигаться могут.  
— Мне придется забрать вас с этого бала, детектив Райли, пока кто-нибудь не обнаружил, что мы имеем ко всему этому отношение, — со смешком сообщил ему голос Фаско. — У входа ждет отличная карета с сине-красной мигалкой.  
— Что с Финчем? — прохрипел Джон и перевернулся на спину. Медведь мокрым носом ткнулся ему в шею.  
— Я определенно жив, мистер Риз, — сказал Финч и нащупал плечо Джона слегка трясущимися пальцами.  
Джон Риз открыл глаза.  
Над его головой, неподвижный и неповрежденный, высился колосс Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, и небо над ним было чистейшим, до россыпи звезд.

**Рут**

— ... в итоге взрыв создает обратную тягу, и весь этот сопряженный мир уносится обратно, откуда явился. Бууум. Вот представь, что его набросили на нас, как занавеску, а потом ее — оп! — втянуло пылесосом. Тут еще что-то происходит с пространственно-временной парадигмой, но это другая часть физики, я не особо сильна...  
Под ногой Рут напряженно скрипнула ступенька.  
— Джиллиан, это слишком многословно, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление. Порепетируй с кем-нибудь другим.  
Доктор Хольцман, уже было взлетевшая по лестнице в лабораторию, поморщилась и остановилась.  
— Лучше не называй меня Джиллиан.  
— Тогда — Хольцман?  
— Да, Хольцман звучит лучше. Люди сразу вспоминают субатомные поля энергии. Постой, или не сразу?  
— Не клеится с доктором Гилберт?  
Технический гений Охотников за привидениями нервно потерла шею и беспомощно развела руками. Вид у нее был весьма красноречивый и немного несчастный.  
— Я закончу с этим делом и поговорим.  
Доктор Хольцман ( _теперь уже просто Хольцман_ ) распахнула перед Рут дверь, за которой, словно выставленный на витрине, в металлическом ящике с прозрачной стеной, завис призрак Алана Килби. Он был почти материален, почти непрозрачен. Рут могла рассмотреть его и сказать, что при жизни он имел самую заурядную внешность и вряд ли отличался от сотен других своих коллег. Была ли это идеальная маскировка для дремлющего чудовища внутри него или же он оказался жертвой обстоятельств, пожелавшей мести, определить было уже невозможно.  
_Алан Килби, 30 лет, программист, бывший хакер, системный аналитик._  
Рут подумала, что они оба принадлежат к тому поколению людей, которых душат изнутри глобальные, нереализованные планы. Мечты которых слишком масштабны для этого почти до конца исследованного мира.  
Призрак распахнул глаза, стоило ей лишь приблизиться к разделяющей их прозрачной поверхности.  
— Где-то здесь есть кнопка, усиливающая энергию звуковой волны. — Прежде чем оставить их вдвоем, Хольцман подошла к пульту управления и пощелкала переключателями. — Но в обратную сторону еще ничего не настроено. Зато он будет тебя слышать.  
— Не беспокойся, я подготовилась, — Рут многозначительно улыбнулась и извлекла из сумки доску для спиритического сеанса. — Добрый день, мистер Килби. Должно быть, вам здесь очень скучно, и я принесла интересную игру. Вам знакомы правила.  
Призрак Алана Килби слегка дернул уголком губ.  
— Я задаю вопросы, а вы отвечаете. Вопрос первый: зачем Самаритянин убил вас?  
Полупрозрачное лицо изобразило скепсис.  
_Я много знал_ , — задергалась стрелка на доске.  
_Я стал опасен. Он отсекает лишнее. Он убирает свидетелей..._  
Стрелка замерла, покачнулась и добавила:  
_Я больше не был нужен Ему._  
— Как трогательно. Ваш выбор местоимений о многом говорит, — Рут никогда не думала, что ей доведется повторить эти слова.  
Алан Килби бросил на нее взгляд, полный иронии.  
— Но ведь вы считали его гениальным творением или даже творцом нового мира, не правда ли?  
_Этот мир был бы Его игрушкой._  
— А вашей игрушкой он был бы лучше?  
Алан Килби прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, как будто в своем нынешнем положении он все еще испытывал глубокую усталость.  
_Нет,_ — сообщила Рут стрелка спиритической доски. — _Вы не понимаете._  
— Так объясните.  
_Я стал частью другого мира. Вышел за пределы человеческих возможностей. Вы бы сделали то же самое._  
Рут отложила доску в сторону. Машина в ее голове молчала, как всегда, когда Рут был нужен совет, а не Машине — ее помощь и подчинение. Она хотела бы услышать хоть один ответный звук. Может быть, глас божий, а может, внутренний голос, а, возможно, попросту помощь друга.  
— Тем не менее, ваши планы не удались. Все разрушенные энергосистемы города восстановлены. Вы не свергли своего бога и он отправил вас в ад. Все возвращается на круги своя.  
_Может быть,_ — одними губами ответил Алан Килби. — _А может быть и нет_.  
Рут отключила кнопку на приборной доске и выкинула спиритическую доску в урну.  
На выходе резкий звук пронзил ее правое ухо.  
_Я. Верю. Что. Ты. Не сделала бы. То же самое._  
— Нет, — сказала Рут, ощущая себя как в детстве, когда отпускаешь в небо воздушный шарик. — Я бы не сделала то же самое.  
**  
****Эпилог  
****  
** Стоял солнечный ноябрьский день, когда Эрин решила перебрать и рассортировать картотеку в штаб-квартире. Перевалило за полдень, и она убежденно говорила себе, что может насладиться одиночеством.  
Полчаса назад Эбби ушла на встречу с профессором Уистлером, прихватив с собой пухлый блокнот, в котором делала выкладки последние два дня. Эрин не думала, что между ними завязался роман, однако парочка непримиримых спорщиков назначала встречи снова и снова, каждый раз находя повод для дискуссии. Как-то раз Эбби позвала Эрин с собой, и та сбежала через пару часов, чувствуя себя, словно покинула защиту диссертаций. За все время встречи ей ни разу не удалось вставить хотя бы слово.  
Чуть раньше Пэтти убежала на встречу со своим собственным профессором. Не так давно ее нашел в фейсбуке преподаватель истории из Нью-Йоркского университета. Он, правда, ничуть не верил в призраков, зато с блеском в глазах говорил о научной работе по отражению паранормальных явлений в древнейших манускриптах. Загадочный фонд Торнхилла, о котором Эрин никогда не слышала, хотя за столько лет в научной среде знала практически все способы получения грантов, предложил Пэтти стипендию, полностью покрывающую расходы на обучение, и та не смогла устоять. Степень бакалавра уже помахивала ей кисточкой на шляпе.  
Что же касается Хольцман… Эрин убеждала себя, что ей абсолютно все равно, чем та занимается. Она могла быть в пиццерии, кидать монетки в танцевальный автомат или хаотично перемещаться по городу, а могла и разрабатывать что-то масштабное, вроде портала для перемещения из Юты во Флориду, лежа на траве в Центральном парке и глядя в небо через желтые очки. Хольцман была непредсказуема.  
_Делать что угодно_ — _ее право,_ — напомнила себе Эрин, переворачивая страницу научного журнала.  
Солнце уютно согревало диван в холле. Пыль и беспорядок были уничтожены на корню, а чашка кофе всегда оказывалась самой надежной компанией.  
_Вдали от призрачной толпы,_ — подумала Эрин, — _надо предложить Эбби назвать так следующую книгу._  
Телефонный звонок прервал ее уединение. Не то чтобы она боялась громких звуков. Просто пару недель назад Рут и Хольцман установили в бывшей пожарной мини-АТС с продвинутым автоответчиком, которая как позволяла перенаправлять звонки по всему зданию, так и отсекала психов и посторонние звонки, не имеющие отношения к их работе.  
Программное обеспечение настраивала все та же Рут и, похоже, с Хольцман они отлично сработались.  
— Добрый день, доктор Гилберт, — промурлыкал в трубку голос, который Эрин меньше всего хотелось бы услышать.  
— Здравствуйте, Рут, — подумав, что ее интонации могли звучать грубо, она поспешно добавила, — Хольцман нет на месте, и я не знаю, где она.  
— Ничего страшного, — Эрин показалось, что собеседница улыбнулась. — Она сейчас появится. И я попрошу вас позвать ее к телефону.  
В предсказаниях Рут всегда было что-то пугающее и иррациональное.  
_Могу ли я не позвать?_ —раздосадовано подумала Эрин и обернулась. На пороге стояла Хольцман с тяжелой сумкой на плече, в которой что-то позвякивало и слегка вибрировало.  
— Привет, — Хольцман подмигнула, сгружая свою ношу на пол, — вот, прибарахлилась железками на гаражной распродаже. Как насчет хорошего перекуса?  
Эрин наморщила нос и слегка покачала головой:  
— Видимо, не в этот раз. Рут на проводе.  
Хольцман взяла трубку, из которой напоследок донеслось ехидное:  
— Ревнуете, доктор Гилберт?  
Эрин сделала вид, что не услышала, хотя щеки неумолимо заливал румянец.  
Слушая льющийся из телефона голос, Хольцман косилась на нее, хмурилась, что-то односложно отвечала, кивала и уточняла время.  
Эрин снова попыталась взяться за журнал, но разум категорически не хотел воспринимать информацию. Мысли крутились вокруг Рут. Вокруг странной женщины с голосами в ухе. Конечно, она была очень красива, и они с Хольцман могли иметь много общего. Они обе были очень странными. На мысли о странности Эрин снова вспомнила свое детство, а заодно тотальное отсутствие личной жизни.  
_Может, я недостаточно странная?_ — подумала она.  
Хольцман улыбнулась ей слегка безумно и положила трубку.  
— Мне пора, — загадочно сообщила она и, засунув руки в карманы, вышла на улицу довольной, слегка пружинящей походкой.  
Эрин вернулась к остывшему кофе и да, кажется, заноза, засевшая у нее в груди, действительно, называлась ревностью.  
_Ты наслаждаешься уединением,_ — напомнила она себе.  
Спустя всего пять минут в дверь позвонили.  
Открывая, Эрин подумала, что мало чему может удивиться, но тотчас же передумала. На пороге стояла Самин Шоу, как всегда, хмурая и сосредоточенная.  
— Добрый день, — сказала она, с порога переходя к делу. — Есть разговор.

***

— Так зачем ты позвала меня сюда? — в нетерпении Эрин превратила лебедя со стола в обычную скомканную салфетку. На ее взгляд это место было слишком пафосным, и как Хольцман удалось забронировать здесь столик — оставалось для нее загадкой. По соседству пожилая пара праздновала юбилей свадьбы. Слева какой-то модник нежно держал за руку своего бойфренда. Справа нервный мужчина, потеющий в наглухо застегнутом костюме, пытался смотреть на свою спутницу из-за пышного букета.  
— Да, нам нужно обсудить оооочень важный вопрос. Чрезвычайно рабочий, — ответила Хольцман, машинально ослабляя галстук на шее. Эрин до того ни разу не видела ее в костюме и не знала, что он у нее вообще есть. — Но нам несут вино, поэтому придется отвлечься.  
Чопорный официант с едва пробивающимися усиками подплыл к их столу со слегка запотевшей бутылкой.  
— Вино? Для обсуждения рабочего вопроса? Что за вопрос-то такой? — Эрин специально сделала две интонационные паузы, чтобы подчеркнуть степень своего удивления.  
— Да, очень помогает рассуждать и обсуждать. И решения принимать, — рассеянно отозвалась Хольцман. Ее, судя по всему, забавляло, как официант изо всех сил пытался сразить не желающую откупориваться бутылку. Щеки его покраснели от напряжения. Бутылка пока побеждала. — Ах, да, вопрос. Я уже говорила, что он очень серьезный?.. Вот черт, штопор сломался! — прошептала она, когда часть атмосферы этого вечера унесли, пообещав замену.  
— Может, все-таки начнем обсуждать?  
— Погоди, — Хольцман заговорщически приложила палец к губам и кивнула в сторону бара, где продолжало разворачиваться бутылочное шоу, — смотри, ему пытаются помочь открыть… Давай же, усатый, я в тебя верю! Почти получилось!.. Нет, нам принесут другую бутылку.  
Эрин глубоко вдохнула, медленно выдохнула и достала из сумки вещь, без которой никогда не покидала дома. Слова детектива Райли не выходили у нее из головы.  
— Я думаю, сейчас он нам пригодится, — сказала она, шутливо помахивая швейцарским армейским ножом.  
— Определенно, надо им предложить, — изображая серьезность, подхватила Хольцман. Глаза ее смеялись. В шутку она протянула руку, и в шутку Эрин опустила свой талисман на горячую ладонь Хольцман. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Эрин поняла, что они все еще держатся за него вместе и соприкасаются пальцами. Казалось, что нож тоже нагревается.  
— Полезная штука, правда? — Хольцман довольно улыбалась. — И штопор, и напильник, и даже лазерная указка, а еще там есть флеш-накопитель, а если надо кого-то ткнуть...  
— Джиллиан Хольцман, — торжественно сказала Эрин, не убирая руки. — В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь позвать меня на свидание, не надо ничего придумывать. Потому что я просто так соглашусь.

***

— Отлично, — сказала Рут, приближая на экране видео с ресторанной камеры наблюдения. — Молодцы, девочки. Мой план сработал.  
Шоу даже присвистнула от такой наглости, и студенты, оккупировавшие прочие столики в этом кафе, покосились в их сторону.  
— _Твой_ план? — она самодовольно усмехнулась, точно зная, _кто_ на самом деле приложил к делу руку. — Ну да, ты помогла со всякими электронными заморочками, этого не стоит отрицать. Но это же такая ерунда.  
— Ах, значит, ерунда, — протянула Рут, испытывающе посмотрев на нее.  
— Конечно, — заявила Шоу, выключая ноутбук, потому что дело было сделано, и к тому же им принесли стейк, яблочный штрудель и кофе. В этой новой игре она совершенно точно обыгрывала Рут по масштабности ходов, и ощущения от этого были самые упоительные. — Я все вчера рассказала доктору Гилберт про доктора Хольцман. Так и сказала, что иногда просто стоит взять и рассказать все человеку прямо в лицо, а не бегать, прятаться, изображать, что тебе нет никакого дела.  
— Да что ты! — произнесла Рут с издевательской интонацией и состроила гримасу «Я сейчас расплачусь от умиления». — Очень самонадеянно с твоей стороны вмешиваться, не спросив разрешения, в план, в котором я проработала все детали.  
— Да я подобрала к нему... как вы, программисты выражаетесь? — нужный ключ. Кстати...  
Шоу долго готовилась к этому моменту.  
Может быть, дело было в том, что Рут почти невозможно было удивить. Сделать сюрприз тому, кто почти слился со всевидящим искусственным интеллектом, - та еще задачка.  
Из внутреннего кармана куртки Шоу извлекла небольшой металлический предмет и положила его на стол.  
— Ключ от твоей квартиры?  
На самом деле Шоу всегда нравилось, когда Рут так улыбается. Даже если и бесило самую малость.  
— Самин, ты же знаешь, что я знаю: у тебя дома нет собак, за которыми надо присматривать, и цветов, которые надо поливать, то есть мое присутствие там этими вещами вовсе не объяснить. К тому же, мне не нужен ключ, чтобы посмотреть, крепко ли ты спишь сегодня ночью.  
— Я знаю, Рут, — сказала Шоу. — Я знаю.


End file.
